the dark forest
by mysticmagekat
Summary: the boys run into some old female friends. and meet up with a nasty evil spirit that want the boys and the female hunters. An this is my first fanfiction for me so please be nice okay thank you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the supernatural cast; I am not getting any money for this. Jest for fun. This forest is not real I made it up for the story ok

A/N: this is my first supernatural fan fiction, I am not that good at spelling so sorry if there is any, Now on with the story.

It was getting late. It was about five pm. There was this forest it house an evil spirit. The forest was dark and scary. The trees look like they where watching you. When it was morning it look like it was midnight that how dark it was in this forest. The shadows would move like the winds were blowing. But there would be no wind. If you walk through it you would hear talking, but if you turn around there would be nobody there. It was always cold in this forest.

There where a group of teenager. They had jest gotten out of school for the weekend. They where walking to the forest. One of the girls stop, she though she saw something move. So she closes her eyes and opens them again. There was nothing there so she kept walking with her friends and sister. There were two boys and two girls. There name was Gail she is the oldest of the girls and Jeffery is the oldest of the boys. Carrie is the one that though she saw something move. Gail is her oldest sister. Then Carrie stops again this time she heard someone this time.

"Hey Gail did you hear that"

"I don't hear anything Carrie"

"Well I did so can we go back now"

"Why are you scared?"

"No I am not but we where told to stay out of this place"

In the other part of this forest

Jeff was walking ahead of them. When he stops and looks around him though he saw something moves in front of him. It wasn't the girls they where way behind him. It wasn't his little brother Brine. He was a little way down from him. So who did he see? He could feel it but not see it. They something grab his leg and started to drag him more into the forest, he screamed.

Gail stops when she heard a scream. When she stops Carrie was not watching where she was walking, and bump into her sister.

"Gail why did you stop"

"Carrie did you hear that"

"Hear what"

"Someone screamed"

"I think it was Jeff"

"Let's get out of here"

They left the forest that night. They told the town people, that Jeff was taken by the thing in the forest. The town people search the outside of the forest, because everybody knows not to enter the forest for the spirit would eat your soul.

The Spirit in the forest smiled. He had got another one it had been a while scents had got another soul to put in his collection. They he turns to the other soul and said.

"You can try to get help, but you well trap another soul in here"

"SO keep it up my friends, I like more souls"

All sound in the forest stop. The shadows stop moving. The evil spirit looks around his forest. He knew that the hunters would be coming soon, He was told.

One week later

There was a back impala going down the road you could hear AC/DC coming from it. The driver had dirty blond hair. He was taping on the stirring wheel with the song being played. There was a taller boy setting in the passenger set. The other boy was on the laptop look up there next job. The other boy reaches over and turns down the music. The driver of the car looks at the other man and turns it back up and started to sing to the music.

They have been on the road for a while it was starting to get late. They jest got done doing a nasty poltergeist. Where the dark hair knows as Dean Winchester had gotten thrown into a bookshelf so he had a cut on his forehead, but that not what we see. He is singing with the song. That causes the other one to look up from the laptop and look at the driver.

"Dean Stop trying to sing you can't"

Dean kept look at the road and saw that they were the only one on it at that time of night. It was a clear night with no clouds in the sky. You could see the stars and the moon that was in the middle of the sky. He looks at the other man and replied.

"What would you know about singing Sammy and did you find us another job"

"Yes Jerk I did find us another job, it in the next town that coming up. I know you can't sing dean"

"Bitch what the local news says"

Sam heard what dean had said. But did not make a commit on it. He started reading the news out loud to dean.

"It said that there where these kids that went into this forest where one is still missing. One kids said that they heard someone but there was no one there. The other said they saw someone but there was no one there, the locals are still looking for the missing boy. He went missing in the forest that is said houses an evil spirit that feed on the soul that enters that forest".

Dean had being driving all night Intel the very early morning when they found a hotel. As soon as they saw the room. It looks like it was hit by a Mack truck. Dean and Sam look around the room. Dean they walk to the bed that was the closes to the door. He put his favorite hunting knife under the pillow. Then craw on the top of the bed and laid down. He opened one eye and replied.

"Hey Sammy you should be getting some sleep to you know"

Sam looks up from the laptop to the look up at dean and smile then replied.

" it Sam dean not Sammy and I am looking this spirit up so we know what we are up ageist this time, well of course you like being throwing into a bookshelf dean"

"Whatever Sam and no I don't like being throwing into a bookshelf, but we could look more into this thing later Sam"

"It not a thing Dean, it an spirit."

"Whatever Sammy good night."

Then dean closes the other eye and lay back down. Sam looks at his brother and smile. He knew that dean was worrying about him. Then he smile and turn off the laptop and craw on his bed and turn off the light.

The next day, Dean had woken up early and didn't want to wake up Sam, so he went to go get food for them.

As Dean was walking through the door. Sam was getting out of the shower. His cloths was out on the bed, he walk over to them and check out his pants and underware.Dean laugh at Sam, he put the food down on the other bed and replied.

"I didn't put itching powder in your underwear again"

Sam looks at dean and then went back to checking his clothes. He put a shirt on and then walks back to the bathroom and finished put on the other clothes. Dean went up to Sam bed and starting reading what Sam had found on the laptop. Sam walk out of the bathroom, he started to say something when dean phone rung.

"Hello"

"Dean is that you"

"Kate is that you"

"Yes dean it me how are you"

"Where doing find. What about you baby sister"

Dean look up at Sam starting to say something but all he got out was a weak " who is it dean"

The person on the other phone replied

"Hey is that Sammy in the background"

"Yep that baby Sammy"

Somewhere in the background

"It Sam and not Sammy and I are not a Baby"

"yep that little Sammy"

Dean laughs at that out loud, while dean was talking to the person on his phone Sam left the room. The door shut and Dean asked the person on the phone.

"Hey Kate is you sister still hunting with you"

"Yes she is why do you ask"

"Well maybe she could meet Sammy"

"You want to set my little sister with your little brother"

"Hey there the same age, so are we"

"Ok but that not what I want to ask you, I was setting at a dinner and saw you car go by dean, and I know it was your car.

Dean look down at his feet and frown, he didn't say anything. So she could finished what she was saying

"I saw your car go by. We have been working on this job for about two weeks. Dean we need help with this one. I well call you later and we could meet later, ok I have to go see ya later".

Dean hung up the phone; Sam had walking back into the room. Sam walks up to him and asked

"Dean was that Kate on the phone"

"Why yes it was Sammy we are helping then on this job"

Sam look at his brother and frown, He remember how it was to have Kate with them. Having her and if she was coming her little sister would be to. Sam look up at the ceiling and back down.

Sam then went back to his bed where the laptop was. He went into his own world. Dean looks at his brother and frown (Sammy need to get a life). So dean took out a pair of clean clothes and disappears in the bathroom.

Across town in another part of the town

A girl was setting on a bed watching TV. It really didn't have anything on so she turns it off. She picks up her laptop and starting look this thing up. But only could find out what they already knew. So she shut it off. She waited for her sister.

Someone walk trough the door. With light brown hair. Wearing a black shirt and blue faded jeans. She closed the door and locks it. She walk to her bed that was the forest, from the door (But hay that was fine by her she didn't mind it she would be closed to the bathroom.) she craw on to her bed and lie down and look at her sister.

"And where have you been"

"Well mommy I was looking up more information about the forest."

"And did you find out anymore information that we didn't know"

"Nope I didn't, did you?"

"Well I didn't find out info but we have help"

"You didn't call the boys did you?"

"Yep I did, I got to called dean back, and so we could get together and blest this spirit back to hell"

The spirit look around his forest and gave a half smile and frown at the same time. The sun was about to set for the day. The spirit said something nobody could understands what it said "my forest well have the hunter join my forest.

Dean was looking at his wallet and then at Sammy

"Sammy we need to stop so we could get some more money at the local bar".

Sam frown a look at dean.

"Does this mean were going to the bar and you play pool."

right there and then Dean phone rung, dean look up at Sam and then look down at the phone there was no name and number, but he answer it anyway and smiled

"hey Kate what up"

"Well I need more money and I could use a drink what about you."

"Yep I was thinking the something"

"Ok take this down Dean"

As she talks on the phone, Dean wrote down thing.

"ok see you there Dean tell Sam I said Hi."

Then she hung the phone up and smile, it had been a while scents she had seen Dean and Sam.

Dean hung up his phone and look at Sam.

"Hey Sammy get out stuff together we are going to check this forest out."

Dean and Sam drove by the forest. Kate had told them not to go inside the forest with out them. So for once in his life he listen to her and didn't go in

Dean then looks at his watch

"Hey Sammy are you ready to meet with the girls, because it time"

Dean and Sam enter the bar. Dean was looking around for them.

There they were. Kate was wearing a back AC/DC shirt and blue jeans. Her sister was wearing a plain blue shirt with dark blue jeans. Dean saw Kate shirt and smile; he had gotten that when they went to see them.

The girls where at a table at the far end of the bar waiting for the boys. Kate was drinking a bar while her sister was emailing someone.

"hey Kate john said hi and to stay out of trouble"

She looks at her sister and smile, then replied

"Well you can email him back and tell him, I always stay out of trouble"

her sister looks at her and laugh at her" for one you are always in trouble and two (she laugh again) the boys are here". She then typed something again and then turns it off and smile because Dean was walking up to them.

Kate stops talking to her sister and turns around and saw Dean walking to them. There was a taller man right behind him. He had long dark brown hair, he look like something she would have to hunted. She though that must be Sam.

Sam look at Kate" hey Kate it nice to see you again"

"Hey Sam how are you"

He smile at her and said sadly" I doing ok"

Dean looks at Kate and said into her ear

"Hey Kate how about we play pool so she could catch up"

She smile and look at her sister and stood up

"Well Sam and Kelly we will be back"

Then they left to go con people out of there money

Some where in the USA

John looks at his computer and laugh as he read his email that Kelly had scented to him.

Hey John Kate told me to tell you HI and that she is never in trouble, OH and dean and Sam are with us, someone helps up, but then it could be worse. This spirit in this forest is being a bitch. Kate calls the boys and now they are here with us. John email me back,

Ps john stays in touch. Bye John

John smile at what he read and laugh,

(Poor Sammy Kate is like another Dean around)

He then typed back

Sorry Kelly about my boys, your sister is always in trouble. With you girls and my boys you well send that son of a bitch to hell. Kelly I well keep in touch with you girls, don't tell my boys about this, If you need help of any kind you got my email and phone number, Good luck with the hunt, email you later bye Kelly

John smile and hit send, he hope that Kate and dean would work as team. He smile yep he know Kelly and Sammy would get along. He smile and call his old friend.

Dean and Kate where at the bar drinking beer, watching Sam and Kelly talking to each other. What they were talking about they didn't know. Kate look at dean

"Hey have you been by that creepy forest yet Dean"

"Yep Sam and I saw it"

"You didn't go in there did you?"

"Nope you told me to stay out of there so I did"

"Dean Winchester listen to me are you sick"

She then felt his forehead.

"I am not sick Kate"

He didn't want her to see the cut on his head.

She frowns at what she sees.

"Dean what happen to you head"

"I and a nasty, and the nasty lost"

She smiles at that and then asks

"Hey what information on this forest do you have?"

He looks up from his drink and replied

"You would have to ask Sammy about that"

"How is he taking it?"

"Taking what"

"His girlfriend death"

"How did you hear about that?"

"I have friends you know"

Dean smile yep he knew that when they were kids. She was his first friend he had.

Flashback

John had told him that they were going to meet with someone at Pastor Jim, So he help baby Sammy in his car set and gave him his bottle. Then he buckles his own seatbelt.

He could see Pastor Jim house. There was a blue car in front of the house, there was a little girl holding a baby. John pull up beside the other car, he turn the car off. Then he open his car door and told dean" Dean get your brother"

"Yes sir"

Dean then got out of the font set. To get Sammy out of his car set. John walks up beside Pastor Jim and started to talk to the other man there. Pastor Jim then walks over to Dean."Hey Dean Do you need help with baby Sammy"

"No thank you Pastor Jim but I got Sammy"

"Oh okay then how about I get the door then you kids can get inside okay"

"Thank you Pastor Jim"

Dean and baby Sammy, the little holding the baby went inside, while the other man and John talk Pastor Jim close his front door.

"Dean this is Kate"

"Kate this is Dean"

"Hello Kate"

"Hello Dean"

Pastor Jim smile he knew they would be friends. (Dean could use some friends his age poor boy, she could do the same)

"Hey kids how about you get to know one another over some milk and cookies"

Both of them replied

"OKAY PASTER JIM"

Kate they asked

"dean was that you brother you where holding"

"yep that my baby brother his name is Sam but you can call him Sammy if you want to, was that your baby brother you where holding"

"No silly that my baby sister her name is Kelly but you could call he Kel"

"oh sorry"

"It okay dean"

"Is that your dad outside?"

He then replied

"yep that my dad, is that your dad he talking to"

"Yep that my dad, what is your dad name"

"John, yours"

"Patrick"

It was dinner time now

Kate fed Kelly while Dean fed Sammy. Kate and Dean shear a room and so did Sammy and Kelly. (They had been best friends ever scents they that day)

End of Flashback

Dean smile at that memory

"hey Kate where are you staying at"

"Well I'm not; we have to find a place to stay at"

"Well you can fellow us there is a room right next to Ares that is empty"

With Sam and Kelly

Sam smile at what Kelly had jest told him.

"Yep my sister likes your brother"

He laughs at that, and then asks.

"How do you know that Kelly; did she tell you"

"nope but she talk in her sleep when she had to much to drink"

Sam laugh at what she jest said and replied to that.

"I think Dean like you sister too"

She smile and ask.

"How do you know that?"

"well dean usually is hitting on every woman that around; but with your sister here he not doing that"

"your brother make me laugh with what I been told about him"

Sam smile and ask her what she heard about dean.

"Well Pastor Jim once told me that when your Brother was on a hunt; he gotten bitten on his ass by the thing they where hunting. (It was something very small, but it would not kill anybody but it was causing trouble so the hunters need to take it out, he was not that hurt jest his butt and his pride because the whole camp of hunters saw it :) that funny).

Sam laughs at the mental picture he was seeing, and replied

"He never told me that, your sister remind me of my brother a lot".

"Yep I know what you mean"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know but if I know my sister she jest con some poor bastard out of his money and now getting some drinks"

"Yep Dean is to"

Back with Dean and Kate

Dean looks at Kate she was staring into her mug of beer.

"Earth to Kate; are you in there; come back to the land of the living"

Dean snaps his fingers in front of her face. She blinks and then slaps his hands away.

"Sorry I was thinking"

" it okay Kate let go find Sammy and Kelly and get you two a place to stay"( the room Kate and her sister rented was up, they needed to find a room that very night so that where they stay now ).

With Sam and Kelly

Sam and Kelly finished there drink. They where talking to one another, waiting for Kate and Dean to get back. Sam look at his watch saw it was past midnight it was eight pm when they enter the bar, they had been there for four hours; he wanted to get back.

Dean and Kate walk up to there table and smile when they saw Sam laughing and smiling. Dean had told her that Sammy need to have more fun. To here they look like they where having fun.

Later that morning -

Dean had paid for the girl's room. It was right next door to them. Kate had road with Dean. Kelly drove Kate car while Sam talked more to her.

Kate had fallen asleep in the impala. So that's why dean paid for there room. Kelly held the hotel room door open for Dean. He was holding Kate in his arms, because she was peacefully asleep in his arms and he didn't want to wake her. He places her down on the first bed. Kelly smile and thanks the boys, Later that day they where going to talk to the locals; but for now they where going to sleep.

Dean smile and said his good night, they went to there room. Dean craw up on his bed and was fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

With the girls

Kelly had hock up her laptop on the little table. She then read what John had to say and laughs. She typed back to him.

Hey John your boy is not that bad, Dean could grow up some more but hey. I think he like Kate, he was real sweet to her. Sam is real smart and he is sweet to. He told me about that past hunts, they are real good hunters. Your right with your boys we should send this nasty son of a bitch to hell. John this forest is creepy and if we need help you would be the first to know. I don't know why you don't want them to know, that we are talking to you but okay. John tells Pastor Jim I said Hi and Missouri I said hey. Jest so you know we are going to talk to the locals and the victim family and friends. I well talk to you later bye

Kelly

She then hit send. Then she turns off the laptop. Craw on her bed and turn off the light that was by her bedside. Laid down and went to sleep.

That same day but later

Kate was the first one up. She looks around the room. She didn't remember getting a room. She turn are there was another bed; her sister. She then started to look for her car keys. She found them on the table next to the laptop. She turns it on to check her email. There was something from Pastor Jim. She smile who knew he had a computer and knows how to use it.

She clicks on her email a started to read it.

From: Kate and Kelly

Dear Kate,

Yes I know how to use a computer. I am not john; he gave me the address to give to you. I have Sam and Dean. John told me about your hunt. Your hunting an evil spirit that live in a forest. I don't know anything about that. Let me look it up some more. He also told me that the boys are with you. Tell them I said hi and you kids are careful. Kate I hope your sister is getting along with Sam. he is a good kid. Well I have to go email back bye

Pastor Jim

Kate read that with a smile and wrote back

To: hey

Hey Jim I got your email. Wow you know how to use a computer and have one. Okay yes I well tell the boys you said hi. Sammy gets along with Kelly. Could you give me Dean, Sam and john email address please. I need to pick up food for everybody catches you later

Kate

She then hit the send. She grabs her key and turn off the laptop. She then walk to her car that was right out side of there room. She unlocks her car. It was parked next to the impala.

The only thing that was open was a gas station. She picks up food and coffee. One coffee with cream and sugar (Kelly's), she was trying to remember how Sam likes his coffee. Let's see john like his with cream but no sugar, Dean like his black with sugar. Kate got her cream and sugar. She looks at her watch. Sam and dean would be up. She then paid for the food and coffee and left to go back to the room.

Back at the boys room

There was a knock at the door. Dean jump up into action. He looks out the window to see how it was. It was Kate with her hands full. She was holding a bag and steaming cups of coffee. He opens the door. She walks in and frowns and replied.

"Sorry Dean did I wake you"

"No Kate I was a wake'

"Nope but Sammy not?"

"But that okay"

She looks at dean and smile

"Thinks for buying us a room."

He smiles at her. He saw she was holding a bag and wonderful smell of coffee. She the handed him a nice warm cup of black coffee. She left one for Sam.

"Huh Dean I am going to go Back to our room now. See ya later" she walk out of the room and close the door and went into hers. When she got back to there room. She close the door and put the bag and two cups of coffee. Next to the laptop. Her sister was a wake and look at her with a smile.

"You went to see dean didn't you"

"I gave him a cup of coffee"

"where they still asleep"

"Nope dean was awake, but Sammy was still asleep, but if he smelt the coffee he is awake now.

In the room with the Boys

Dean held the cup of coffee under Sam nose. Sam blank then open his right eye and look at dean. Dean had a shit eating grind.

"Do you want some nice warm coffee Sammy Boy?"

Sam gave him a dirty look and lean up on his elbows. He then set up and took the cup of coffee.

"So when did you get us some coffee"

Dean then replied

"It wasn't me Sam. It was Katie that bought the coffee".

Sam then got up and look at his watch.

" we have to go awake up Kelly if she not awake"

Next door

Katie look at Kelly and grab the bag of food that she bough. "We are so post to meet up with the boys" Kelly told her sister.

Later that morning

Later that morning Katie and Kelly talk to the brother of Jeffrey Conner. While dean and Sam talk to Gail and Carrie.

With Katie and Kelly

" Hi my name is Katie and this is my sister Kelly"

" may I ask what are you doing here"

" we are here to help you find your brother, but you need to tell us what happen in that forest that day"

" my brother and friends was told about it in in class. Are teacher told us to stay out of the forest because there is an evil spirit that eat your soul. Jeff wonted to see what the forest look like. He didn't believe our teacher about the spirit so he wanted to see it. We were walking down the path and my friend Carrie thought she saw something in the forest so she told her sister about wanted to go back, But her sister called her a scary cat and they kept going in to the forest. Jeff was a head of us. I heard something call me so I stop then I heard Jeff scream . we all went back to the town people and they look around the forest but not in it."

With Sam and dean

They had drove to Gail and Carrie house

Sam knock on there door. A 14 years old girl answer the door.

" Hi my name is Sam this is my brother can we talk to you"

" yes you can what do you need, would you like to come in"

Sam replied " we need you to tell us what happen at the forest"

She replied " my sister and I heard about the forest in class. Our teacher told us. But Jeff wanted to see the inside of the forest, so he talk us into going after school. We met them at his house, as we were walking on the path. I saw something move. I told my sister but she didn't believe me. We where walked deeper into the forest. I heard someone say something"

Dean asked" what did it say "

She finished " it said to go back before it too late" she look at Sam and finished " then we heard Jeff scream so we ran out and told the town people.

Sam look at dean. They had got all the information they needed for now. Sam gave Carrie his cell phone number" if you think of anything or need our help or need to talk call me"

She look at him and gave a sad smile and replied. " okay and thanks" then they said there good byes.

In the car

Dean turn the radio all the way down and said

" Sammy you and Kelly go and look this forest and the spirit up. Katie and I well talk to the locals this spirit is getting sent to hell"

Sam look at his brother and smile he had been laughing and smile a lot. Dean like it when he did . Sam then replied. " okay dean we are getting this spirit, Dean don't worry about it the four of us well send that nasty son of a bitch to hell dean"

Back at the Girls room

Katie jest hung up her cell phone and yelled to her sister because she was in the bath room.

" Kelly that was dean"

Kelly the poke her head out and replied

" what did he want"

She replied back

" You and Sam get to take my car and look this forest and spirit up more, I am going with dean to talk to the locals. You let anything happen to my car. I well hurt you then kill you do you hear me. Then we meet back at the bar"

Kelly then replied to her sister

" yes I hear you about the car. I wont le nothing happen to it okay.

Katie pass her the car keys and replied. " you have better take good car of my car, don't forget about the meeting us at the bar.

Kelly look at her sister as she place the keys in her pocked then replied.

" I wont forget to meet you and dean" then there was a horn heard out side. Katie peek out the window and replied" Sam and dean are here see you later and good luck.

Kelly replied. " you too"

With Sam and Kelly

They were setting at a table reading book after book. I was the history about the forest an spirit. Sam then read out loud in his best whisper voice

" It sound here that there was a man. That use to kill young kids. He would take them in the forest and killed then. The town people caught him and walk him into the deepest part of the forest. They killed him then they buried him in an unmark and shallow grave. It also said that he did black magic and made a pack with a demon". He look at her and then wrote it all down in his note book. Kelly then replied in an whisper voice. " If he was killed in that forest and has an unmark grave. what in the hell do we do, plus he made a pack with a demon, which demon and what kind of demon. Sam look up at her" it doesn't said what kind of demon"

She look at her watch. They had been there for an hour now. She hope her sister was doing better because they need to know the spirit name and what kind of demon he made a pack with. She then replied out loud. " shit"

With Katie and dean

Dean sat there reading files after files that go back to the early 1900s. But nope there is nothing about this spirit of the forest. He look at Katie and frown and replied

" Katie there is jack shit about this spirit, I hope Sammy got more then we do"

Back with Sam and Kelly

" they check out some book and Kelly handed Sam the keys to her sister car and replied. " if you wreck My sister car I will kill you Sam"

Sam smile and replied.

" let me guest that she said you let anything happen to my car I will hunt you down and kill you" he laugh

" yep sound like someone you know Sam"

He laugh and replied. " yep dean"

With Katie and dean in the car

Katie held her cell phone up to her ear. While dean drove down the road. She was reading a peace of paper. Katie was talking t someone on the phone.

" hey Sam did you find what the spirit name is. The she replied " shit"

" okay we are on our way, yep and how is my baby doing. If you got any search on my car. Your brother will be only child"

Sam replied " you sound like dean. Your baby is not been harm"

Dean laugh at that

At the bar

It was about 10:00 pm when they all met up. Dean and Katie was playing pool. When Kelly and Sam got there. Katie was winning the game, Sam look at Kelly then replied. " your sister is betting dean at pool. She look over there and saw her sister knock 3 more into the pocket "yep"

Sam laugh, Dean was getting his ass kick by his best friend, Dean and Katie where friends for a long time.

Flashback

They where at pastor Jim house. Sam was about 6 or 7 years old. Dean was about 12 years old. Dean was setting at pastor Jim kitchen table. Setting there when a 6 or 7 years old girl walked in smiling. Dean look up at Kelly and got up from the chair, and walk out of the chair. Where he met up with a 12 years old Katie. She was setting in a chair in the living room. She had a book in her hands and was reading. Katie look up from her book and smile and replied.

" hey dean your dad told me you would be here"

Dean smile and replied back to her. " hey what our dads and pastor Jim talking about out there. She frown at that replied." Your dad ask mine if I could go hunting with you them and you. My dad said it was okay with it" . Dean then replied. " Katie what with the frown" she replied " pastor Jim said that Kelly and Sammy are too young to go with us. So our dads ask if he could watch Kelly and Sammy he said he would"

Dean put it together and replied." You wanted Kelly to go didn't you ". She replied. " yep I did but okay"

Somewhere outside

John yelled " Katie, Dean get ready we heading out soon.

They both yelled back

" yes sir"

End of Flashback

Sam look at Kelly and ask

" hey kel what happen on that one hunt, that Katie and dean went on with ours dads.

Kelly smile at the nickname.

" Sam she never told me what happen"

Sam frown that mean he would have to ask Katie or Dean about it.

Sam then smiled Katie was walking up to them with a very beet looking dean behind her.

Katie sat down. Dean sat next to her.( a/n this is how they every body is setting Katie and Kelly on one side and Dean and Sam on the other side. Sam then replied to his brother. " you gotten your ass kick by Katie dean"

Dean then replied. " shut up Sammy"

Katie look at Kelly, then said.

Kel if you gotten an scratch on my car, or you Sam I will hunt you down and burn you". She said while looking at Sam.

Sam replied back

Katie you car doesn't have an scratch on it so you don't have to hunt us down and burn us.

It was getting late so they headed back to there room.

Katie got out the weapons. While Kelly got out there laptop. Then replied " we have an message from Jim, John, Sam which one do you want me to read first".

Katie replied" how about you read, John then Jim, and last Sammy okay"

So Kelly starting reading.

From: girl I hope that the hunt is going okay. Dean and Sam are being good I hope. Pastor Jim told me to give this to you . It the boys address. He said that you ask for them. that is dean and sammy is this is my other one is . well kel I hope that what you needed. I will email you later or IM you later

John

Kelly look at her sister and ask" you ask for the boys address Katie"

Katie look at her sister while she clean a knife and replied " yes"

Kelly then open up the one from Jim

From: Kelly, Katie

Hey Kelly I hope John gave you girls the boys address. Well that man the way the treats his boys. Well what are you going to do? This is John we are talking about. Well all you be careful okay. I well talk to you later

Jim

Kelly looks at her sister and said. "I wonder what john did now". Katie replied" don't know, what Sammy have to say"

So Kelly opens the last message.

From: found more about the forest

Hey Kelly Look I found this out about the forest. The killer was walked to the deepest part and shot and buried there. The last thing he said was" I will be back and you well be sorry for this then they shot him. They buried him by a tree it is said it been marked. But doesn't say what the mark is. Dean told me to tell you. I don't like it but okay. He said that we go into the forest starting in the afternoon. So get everything done and ready and clean the weapon now. He said he would buy coffee this time. Well I have to go see you later

Sam

That morning Dean got up it. Was still dark out side. Dean drove to the gas station he bough food and coffee for every body.

Back at the hotel

Dean got out of the car with a bag in one hand. The coffee in the other. He walks up to the girl's room and balances the cups on the other hand so he could knock on the door.

Katie opens up the door. She is wearing sweats pants and a tank top. Her hair was miss up from jest getting up. Dean looks at her and smiles. She looks at him. He was wearing blue jeans and a black tee shirt with is favorite black coat. He handed her a hot cup of coffee and smile and replied to her" Katie I think you need this." She took the cup and said.

"Thanks dean but why are you awake so early"

Dean smile and said" couldn't sleep any longer so I went out to get food and coffee. He handed he some coffee cake. He bought and the other steaming hot cup of coffee.

He walks t the other door and unlocking it. He walks in and Sam was still asleep. He had been sleep while. Dean shakes his head. Put the other pack of coffee cake and coffee down by the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the supernatural cast or CW or WB. I'm doing this for fun I am not making any money off of this. If I was making money off of this do you think I would be setting here making a fan fiction .

A/N: My best friend is helping me with this chapter. I have bad spelling so if there is any bad spelling I am sorry I try I hope you like the story and this is my first supernatural fan fiction so please be nice to me.

The dark forest: chapter 2

_Its was eight in the morning when Dean woke up Sam. He walk over to Sam bed and shook him awake. Sam look up at Dean then at his watch and said "Dean its eight in the morning"_

_Dean look at his brother and replied " yeah I know we are going into the forest today remember."_

_Sam looked at him and said " I don't like it Dean we don't have all the facts. We're are going in blindly and we are bring the girls with us."_

_He looked away from Sam then look back at him and gave him a weak smile and replied "Sam do you think that I don't know that I know we are going in blindly and that it could end badly and that we are taking the girls with us but people are dieing and we have to stop that from happening."_

_With Katie and Kelly_

_Kelly was on her laptop. She was looking up information on the demon and the spirit. She was looking up information on the demon but was getting a lot about demons_

" _damn there is so many of them what are we going to do"_

_Katie looked over at the other bed. Kelly was still asleep. She was on her side and curled up on the blankets it was cold out side and it was a little chilly in the room. After Dean dropped off the coffee and the cake she took a shower so she had wet hair. She had a black tee with a long sleeves shit with her favorite faded Jeans. She had her hair up because it was getting in her face while she was looking up information._

_She had just found a match on the demon. When her IM pop up she smile when she saw who its was._

_Supernaturalhuntersaol__: Hey Katie._

_Demonhuntressaol__: Hey Dean how did you guys know that we have aol?_

_Superntaturalhuntersaol__: Sam found out about it._

_Demonshuntressaol__: wow Dean you know how to us a computer._

_Supernaturalhuntersaol__: Ha Ha Ha very funny Katie not._

_Demonshuntressaol__: Don't you have something you should be doing, like looking up information on the demons._

_Supernaturalhuntersaol__: nope that yours and Sam's job not mine._

_Demonhuntressaol__: Dean tell Sam that he better be looking up more information because your not doing it._

_Supernaturalhuntersaol__: Hey its Sam._

_Demonhuntressaol__: Sam what happen to dean?_

_Supernaturalhuntersaol__: I pushed him off out of the chair and took over the laptop._

_Demonhuntressaol__: I bet he not happy with you right now is he?_

_Supernaturalhuntersaol__: well I have to keep looking up information so I'll let you go and talk to you later._

_Demonhuntressaol__: bye Sam tell Dean I'll talk to you later and see you soon and good luck._

_Then a window pop up from aol that said " Supernaturalhunters has just sign off._

_She smile and look at the clock. She then walked over to Kelly bed and shook her away and said " Kelly stop sucking your thumb and wake up."_

_Kelly open one eye and look at her sister. She then open the other eye when she saw what her sister was wearing and that her hair was up out of her face, and replied " your hair is up scents when do you put up your hair and what time is it."_

_Katie replied " its about 8:30 in the morning, and my hair is up because I took a shower and it kept getting in my face. Do you want coffee."_

_Kelly look at Katie and smile. She saw what her sister was wearing. She then replied " or is it because of Dean oh how cute, we'll have we found out anymore information about this spirit."_

_Katie look and her and smile and blushed but she turn away before Kelly could see it and said. _

" _nope its not because of Dean, and no I didn't find that much on the spirit but I did on the demon it might had made the pack with. Oh and why where you sucking your thumb and do you want this." she then show her the still hot cup of coffee and the coffee cake. She then finshed what she was saying " because if you make another wise creak I'll drink your coffee and eat your cake got it."_

_Kelly look at her sister then she got up and grab her things she would need to take a shower. She grab some clean cloths and started to walked into the bath room but stop and said " yeah whatever Katie I'm going to take a shower and you bet not have hog all the hot water." she then walked into the bathroom and closed the door._

_Katie walk over to her bed and grab the car keys. She then pulled out her hunting knife and place her gun over at the computer, because she knew when Kelly get out of the shower that is where she would go. She then wrote a note and left it there for her and this is what the note said_

_Hey Kelly as you can see I didn't hog all the hot water. The boys found out that we have aol, and I'll be back I have something I have to do and no the boys don't know about it._

_Katie_

_She then pick up her keys again and headed for the door. She open the door and steeped out and close it and lock it behind her. She then walked to her car that was parked by Dean Impala. She unlocked and got in and started the car up._

With Sam and Dean

Sam was on the laptop looking up information on the spirit. When he heard Katie car and he call over to Dean. Dean was setting on one of the bed watching Steven king IT. " Dean that sounded like Katie car you should take a look and if it her call her and find out where she's going.

Dean turn off the TV and got up from the bed. He then look out the window and saw that its was Katie. He grab his cell phone out of his pocket and dial her number.

"Katie where are you going"

Katie then answered back " well hello to you to dean, I'm going to see what the locals know about the forest."

He then asked " if you want I could come with you"

She the answered back " if you want to come I'll pull back around and pick you up, I'm not that far so I'll pick you up if you want to go"

He then said " Yeah I want to go and help. Sam and Kelly can stay here and look up more information. I'll be out in a minute." He then turn to Sam and said " Sam I'm going with Katie, we are going to see what the locals know about the forest and if I know Katie we are going to a bar. You and Kelly are going to stay here and look up more information. If you need anything you have both our cell phone number just call if you need anything. He then put his phone back in his pocket and grab his coat and walk out the door. He then lock the door behind him. By the time he got out there Katie was there to pick him up. He climb in her car while she drove out of the parking lot.

Katie kept her eye on the road as she talk to Dean.

" I think we need to go to a place that has people that like to talk"

With Sam

Sam still looking at the computer when his bother left. He look away and saw that his cell phone was by the laptop. He pick it up and dialed Kelly number. By this time she was out of the shower.

"Hey Kelly do you need any help with the research, Okay I'll be there in a minute just let me get my things."

He then shut down the laptop and put it in the case. He grab his thing and his hoody and open the room door and shut it and walk in Katie and Kelly room. The door was unlock because after Sam call Kelly. When the hung up she unlock the door so he could get in while she was looking up information.

He walk in and saw that Kelly was setting at the computer looking very lost. He walk in and said " Kelly do you know where they're going because dean told me."

Kelly look up from the screen and replied " On she didn't tell me where they're going but your going to tell me right Sam."

Sam had plugged up the laptop next to Katie's . He look up from the screen to look at her and replied " why would I tell you." Sam then started laughs and look back at the screens.

With Katie and Dean

Katie was keeping her eye on the road. While Dean looked through her box that had all her types. The sound that where making was driving her nuts. She look at him really quick and said " Dean well you stop going through my types already. What do you think the locals know about the spirit and the forest and would they tell us and who is going to buy the drinks this time." she said all that while watching the road. She then reach over to Dean and smack him upside the head.

Back with Sam and Kelly

Kelly walk over to Sam and look him in the eyes. She then gave him the evil eye, and replied " cause if you don't want to get beat up you'll tell me."

He then replied "If you think you can then try, but I'm not going to tell you."

She then pushed him down on the floor and replied " Now we can do this the nice way or the hard way."

He then pushed her off of him and smiled and got up so fast she didn't know what hit her, he pin her to the bed. He was laughing and smiling. He then said " well lets she you're the one pin to the bed so nope I'm not going to tell you."

She raze her head up and kiss him on the lips and said " now are you going to tell me."

He look over at her and smiled, and turn red with embarrassment. He look down at his feet and replied " um nope I'm not going to tell you anything' I told Dean that I wouldn't tell you."

She then walk over to him and grab his hands and replied " Please tell me I wont tell dean."

He look at her and took a step back from her and said " I'm still not going to tell you where they are going."

She walk over to him and look him in the eyes. She reach up and kiss him and wrap his arms around her. He turn even redder and pull away from her and frown and said " I'm a Winchester that not going to work on me, I'm not going to tell you so well you stop asking me and lets get back to work now."

A/N: I know I made Sam sound a little mad or an asshole but well have somebody try that on you and see how mad you get back to the story.

He walk over to his chair and was about to set down in it when she push him in it and replied " Okay we'll get back to work." She then sat in his lap and kiss his neck.

He tries to stand and said " what are you doing, you wouldn't do that to me your sister well kill us. We need to get back to work now."

She replied back to him" no I'm not going back to work unit you tell me. By then Sam and gotten up from the chair and was walking over to the bed. When she pushes him on the bed and jump on him and pin him to the bed. She then starts to kiss his neck again. She loosens his arms and warp them around her. She then kiss him slowly making it up to his lips. He was even redder now. He tries to get up but can't he has a panic look on his face and he said " what are you doing that not lady like. Kelly stop that."

She keep on kissing his neck and replied " don't fight it; I know you want it; if you tell me I'll stop."

He look at her and frown. He tries to pushes her off easy so he doesn't hurt her. He look her in the eyes and said " I'm not going to tell you, do I look like dean to you." He was shaking while he said that.

She kept kissing his neck, trying to make him give into her and replied "Sam on just let it go already, I like you and I think you like me; just go with it there not here."

A/n: Sam doesn't give up the answer. But does that mean they have to stop now does it.

He doesn't fight her anymore and she replied " see Sam I knew you like me are you mad at me for starting it. All the answer she got back was Sam kissing her. He then kiss her back and smile and kiss her neck. Then he kiss her passionaly.

About the same time with Katie and Dean

" we need to find a place that has talk of people what do you think Dean."

Dean replied "I'll buy the drinks and somebody got to know about and hopely tell us."

Katie said " well lets see they don't like it when outsiders poke around. I know this because they told Kelly and I. But as you know I don't like being told what to do." she look over at him really quick and said " and you left your bother with my sister, she'll kill him and you know it. She then laugh.

He replied " well I guess we're going undercover as news's people or private investigators or even your favorite the F.B.I." He then laugh and asked " and why is your sister going to kill my bother Katie."

She replied back to him " it not funny Dean, I hated that John always made me do that; and I didn't tell Kelly where I was going but I'm guessing you told Sam right."

He then replied back to her " oh she going to try to get it out of him, and yes I told Sam but I also told him not to tell her." He then look over to her and said " uh oh" and laugh and smiled evilly.

She look over at him and said " you did what, she'll have poor Sam off his feet and I don't mean by kicking his ass. You knew it did you. You've work with her when Sam was away he don't know what she'll do Dean."

He replied back to her " yeah but she wont be able to get it out of him." He look over at Katie like she don't that to him.

She over at him and saw the way he was looking at her and said " what are you looking at me like that I have never done that do you."

He look over at her and replied " not yet you haven't and you can even if you try."

By then she pulled into the parking lot of the bar and said " who in the hell said that I want to do that and she well get it out of him; you dumb ass."

He replied back to her as we was getting out of the car " will I didn't think she would do that to him."

Before she got out of the car. She reach over to the club department and pull out two badges that had the F.B.I on them. She then look over at the bar and replied back to him " well Dean that why you shouldn't think, because you've work with my sister and you know how she is, you've should have known; I don't want to hear another word from you agent molder." She then handed him his badge and I replied " I hope I gave you the right one what's the name on it."

He look down at the badge she just handed him and replied " you gave me the right one, oh and you look so lovely in high heels you should wear them more often that way you don't look so short."

She hit him in the arm. She then reach back in the car and pull out her hunting knife and place it in the back pocket and look to him and said " what did you think I would go into a bar unarmed."

He put his badge in his wallet. Then they started walking to the bar and he replied back to her " no but I do have a gun you know."

She look over at him and said " yep I know, well agent should we see what we can find out. With out getting in a bar fight then later I'll buy the drink that I owe you."

He replied back to her " yep lets see what we can find out with a fight and that drink sound great Katie,"

She look over at him and replied as they where walking into the bar " are you saying that I always started it ; because if that what you are saying, because if I remember your dad always said that it was you that started, and my sister is going to get it out of him I just hope that she doesn't get him under the sheets oh well."

They walked over to the bar and saw somebody serving the drinks. They walk over to him and asked the man what he knew about the missing boy. He just gave them a look that said get out and butt out. As they walk out of the bar she said " see I told you that they where friendly people and you thought they where mean people see next time you should listen to me jerk."

He look over at her and replied " yeah well I thought they where nice people; come on lets she what Sam found out and see what your sister did to him." They both started laughing after picturing what Kelly could do to Sam.

They both walk back to the car. Katie unlocked it for dean then her door. Dean was already in the car when she got in the car and started it up. She pull out of the parking lot of the bar and made there way back to motel. She park in front of her room which was beside Dean impala.

They both got out of the car and locked it back. They then walk to Katie and Kelly room. The door was lock so Katie had to pull out the room keys and unlocked it. When they both walk in they saw that Sam and Kelly was asleep and half naked.

Katie look over at Dean and said "well Dean I think they like each other, we should go to your room and finishing looking up the information.

He then replied back to her on the way out the door." yep it look like they like they do aww I wish we could of took picture, so what do we know about the forest so far. He then look back at her and said " do you think they found out anything or where they a little busy. They both started laughing and enter Deans room.

She look over at him and smiled and said as they enter the room. " who said that I didn't get one." She then show him her cell phone that had the picture of Sam and Kelly in bed asleep. She then answer his question. " no I don't think they got anything done, but we have to hurry before some dum asshole deicide they want to go into the forest. She then look at him and laugh and said " but for now I'm going to let them sleep then wake them up. Okay dean."

They both look up the forest on the net. They didn't find that much on it but what they did find they save and Katie was going to get it print it out she look back at him and said "okay we didn't find that much on it but what we did I'll get printed out while I'm doing that you get to wake them up. It you need anything you know my cell phone number I'll be back." With that she left.

He walk into Katie and Kelly room. He then walk over to the bed that Kelly and saw where on. He shook Sam awake " sammy you need to walk up but dude before you get out of the bed you might want to put some cloths back one.

Sam walk up and saw that Dean was standing over him. He then look under the cover and saw that he didn't have any pants on he blush.

When Dean saw the look on Sam face he laugh because the look said oh shit.

Sam then replied " your such an ass Dean"

Dean look at him and replied back " yeah but my ass is not the one showing now is it." He then laugh hard and said " oh and Sammy you get to wake up your girlfriend."

He then walk out of the room. Sam watch his bother walk out and closed the door behind him.

Sam look down at the beautiful woman that was laying next to him and smiled.

Sam then gently try to shake her awake but what he got back was a mumble that nobody could understand but him and the replied back. " Kelly Hun you need to wake up; I know you are warm but you need to get up." Kelly fell back to sleep again.

Sam tried to wake her up again but got something that sound like this. " I don't want to get up, I'm nice and warm so Katie leave me alone."

He smiled and thought went through his head, he just hope and prayed that it didn't get him slapped. He bent down and kiss her passionaly.

She open her eyes and replied " if that how you're going to wake me, I think I'll keep you.

He blush at what she said and replied back to her " Hun we need to get up and get ready to go into the forest; you might want to put your shirt back on before you get up".

She look down and saw that she didn't have a shirt on, she only had a bra on, she blush she then reach up and kiss him. She put on her shirt while he put on his pants.

Back with everybody

Katie walk back into the room and saw that Sam and dean where over at the laptop. Kelly was setting on one of the beds while the boys look up more information on the forest and the spirit.

Katie walked in the rest of the way and close the door behind her. She walk over to the boy's stop and said " okay boys this is all the we found but I call somebody and they gave me some more info, so I might know how to kill it.

Katie left the room she went into her bathroom. She grab something out of there and on the way out of her room she grab hers and kellys bags. She walk back into the boys room.

As she walked in the boys room she said " okay do we have everything it time to go. Kelly look over at her sister and replied " I'm ready so what did you guys find out about the spirit."

Katie answered back to Kelly " yep we have everything and I'll explain when we get in the car. Oh Kelly don't forget my book its on my night stand and I'll meet you out side by the cars. Kelly went into there room and she went on Katie side and got her book and walk back out to the cars. They all met up at Dean car.

In the car

Dean is driving and Katie in the front and Kelly and Sam are in the back sets.

Katie turn and reach to the back and handed Sam and Kelly the paper that she had mad copies of after printing out the paper and said " oh this is what we found. We know the spirit made a pack with a demon but what we don't know is what kind of demon it is or what the pack is, but it's a start right. Oh Sam and kelly you guys need to keep up okay if you read that paper it said what happen with you get separated you don't come out of that forest". Katie then look over at Dean and said " Dean don't do it just to do okay because this spirit has been around for a long time and I think if we kill this thing it well let the other spirit go free, oh and Dean you stay with me."

Katie then said out of the blue. "Kelly if you are thinking of reaching up here and turning the station don't dean well kill you. Oh Dean what happen to the headlight its blink in and out and why didn't we take my car."

Kelly sat back and frown and replied " I wasn't gonna change it anyways, and what would happen if we got separated?. Dean look in his mirror an saw that Kelly and Saw where setting close and replied " hey no making out in my baby." He then put in high way to hell in.

Kelly and Sam groan at what was being played. Kelly then said " Dean can we please listen to real music?"

Katie look back at her sister and said" if we do our soul well be traped with that son of a bitch, oh and Kelly secondly this is real music. Umm what did John always said when dean tried to change I do believe its is driver pick the music and shot gun shut his cake hole. Katie then love at dean and asked again " what happen to the headlight and why in hell didn't we take my car.

Dean kept his eyes on the road and answer back " It kinda went into a house and, I wanted to take my car got a problem with that."

Kelly waited for Dean to finish so she could replied. "n Yeah whatever damn old people its not the 70s anymore you know." She then took her walkman out of her backpack and put it on her favorite radio station and then replied. " don't worry dean wouldn't dream of doing it in your baby."

Katie look up from her book she was reading with a look that said what then she said " why in the hell would you drive it through a house." Katie then look back and replied to Kelly. " This is not old people music Kelly."

Katie then turn and look at Sam in the eye and replied. " you have got to be kidding me, you better not be thinking about doing that in my car; I'll Kill you."

Sam look at both sister and replied " okay after we kill this son of a bitch we need a brake." He then looked back down and saw something so he showed it to Kelly and asked " Hey Kelly take a looked at this do you think this could be the demon that your sister found." He then replied to Dean with out looking up for what he was reading. " Hey Dean I'm looking in Dads book to see if he ran into anything like this before but I don't see anything in here. He then looked up from the book and saw Kelly holding something and replied. " Kelly what are those pouches for and what with the book your sister is reading."

Dean looked over at Katie real fast then back to the road and replied to her. " I didn't drive it through a house, Sam did. So he could bring the lady in white home; she killed her kids then herself and went on a killing spree with men that where unfaithful to there wife or girlfriend."

Kelly looked over at Sam then at Katie and answer his question. " well that up there is her journal and these are pouches are for protection satchels; its got herbs in it to protected us and yes Sam I think its that Demon," she then looked at Katie and replied. " A break sound great."

Katie looked back at Sam and replied. " you drove this car through a house, Sammy what where you thinking, she then said to both boys "hey how about you boys take a break with us." she then went back to reading her book.

By that time Dean had pulled up to the edge of the forest. They all looked out into the forest then got out of the car; and started getting there gear. Katie grab her bags out of Dean car and walked over to him and Stopped.

Katie looked into the forest in front of them. She then looked back Sam, dean and Kelly and said out of the blue. " this forest is dark as midnight and it only 12:30 pm and it down right cold, did we bring our coats. Then she looked at Dean and asked him this one because he would know the answer " Dean don't this forest look like something out of an Steven King movie." She then started singing out of the blue " Okay who afraid of the big bad wolf."

Somewhere in the forest the spirit watching them walk into his forest.

Dean replied to what Katie was singing. " with what the thing we see and fight I don't think I'm afraid of the big bad wolf, Okay people let try to stick together and pay attention to what around you guys got it."

Kelly looked around the dark and cold forest and replied. " damn it cold in here and its hella dark, Sammy you stay close to me; you better not go anywhere. She then looked out into more of the forest and said " okay I'm ready to kill this son of a bitch. She then yell out of the blue " where are you hiding you piece of shit"

Katie looked over at Kelly and replied. " I thought I told you not to pisses it off, what do you think I was only talking to Dean." She then shiver and said " damn its cold"

Kelly looked at Katie and replied. " you and Dean are always pissing thing off why can't I."

Dean look over at Kelly then back to Katie and replied." yep it does look like something out of an Steven King movie." Then he look over at Kelly and replied to her. " you getting scared yet Kelly."

Kelly looked over at Dean and replied back to him. " does it look like I'm scared shit for brains." She then heard a noise, so she turn around and said " did you guys hear that"

It was getting colder and darker and they walked deeper into the forest. They all turn around to look and looked behind them to see what made the noise but there wasn't anything there. Katie look over at Kelly and said " because the last time you pisses something off I got throne through a wall and it took me over four hours to find you do you really want this thing to get you."

She then looked over at Dean and replied " It you don't leave my sister alone dean." Then Kelly interrupted her " okay its really getting darker and colder now." Dean smile at Katie and replied back to her " what are you gonna do it I don't leave your sister alone." Katie looked over at her sister and saw that she was standing closer to Sam now. She then looked over at Dean and smiled again and replied to him. " I will kick your ass is what I'll do then I well hot wire your car and leave your ass here."

Dean look over at Katie and replied " you well not do that to my baby Katie Ann Mc brain." Katie looked over at him an smile then replied. " keep picking on my sister and find out."

Katie look over at Kelly and Sam and replied. " you know if you two start to make out in this forest, I'll leave your asses here with Dean." She then looked over at Dean and replied. " I hope you like spooky and the Dark Dean."

Kelly looked over at her sister and replied. " for your information we where not making out." Dean replied to Katie and smile. " yep the dark and spooky the better

Sam had been quite up until now he replied to what Dean just answer back. " dude you're twisted do you know that. Katie look over at Dean and Kelly. He was still picking on Kelly so she said to him.

" Dean, hotwire. Car, ring a bell to you"

Katie then looked over at Kelly and replied. " well little sister I don't know about that you have made out with somebody in a forest that had a windigo so don't tell me that shit."

They all walk down the same trail that the kids us that night Jeff went missing. Katie look around because Kelly had heard something. " I don't see anything Kel."

Kelly look at her sister and replied. " I have you know its was exhilaration and it was in the heat of the moment." Dean looked over at Katie and smiled and replied. " yeah Katie but I've got the keys so you better not do that to my baby."

Katie look over at Kelly and replied. " yeah but that is still sick, I would never do that in a forest."

Katie then look over at Dean and smile and replied. " oh okay Dean I'll kick your ass, knock you out and take your keys and leave your ass here is that better Dean. Katie stop what she was doing because she hared a noise over by the trees. " Dean did your hear that its sound its coming behind of the trees."

Kelly looked around and replied. " shhh I heard it too." Dean looked at both girls and replied " yeah I heard it too but I don't see anything

Katie reach in the back or her Jeans and pulled out her gun full of rock salt and got in a fighting stance. Sam looked over at Dean and saw he too had his gun out and ready and replied." I didn't hear anything but that don't mean anything lets all go and check it out together. Sam and the others walk over to the trees

Katie call out " who there and if you're the spirit your dust." Katie was in lead. Dean was next then there was Kelly and Sam was covering the back. Then all had there guns out.

Somewhere in the forest

The spirit was watching the hunters and replied to himself

" so the oldest are the strongest, but there something about the one in leaded. She got power that my master would like, I'll have to separate the two oldest for the two youngest.

Back to the hunters

Kelly shiver and looked around, then she replied " I don't see anything but it seems to be more chilly and darker now.

Katie rise her gun and replied " I don't see anything but I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." Katie looked all round the forest, she didn't see anything but she could fell something watching them. But she could not tell who or what it is or where it is. She looked back and saw that Kelly and Sam where in the far back and hollered to them, " hey you two keep up with us."

Kelly replied back to her " yeah we'll catch up with you guys, I wasn't born yearsterday. I know what well happen if we get lost. Kelly finely pulled out her own gun just incase.

Katie looked back at her sister and stuck out her tongue and flip her off at the same time. Katie then looked over at Dean whisper to him " okay this is wired, there a sound but when you look there is nothing there. She stop talking and looked behind them. She scent something there but couldn't see it. She didn't want to tell the other about it yet so she waited. When she looked they where way ahead of her so she ran to catch up to them.

She caught up with them. She saw that they all had stop moving. Kelly looked around and replied " something isn't right, I have a bad feeling and it colder then it was a minute ago.

Katie was behind Kelly, with out Kelly know she was behind her. She turn and the barrel of the gun was now in Katie face. Katie was looking down a barrel of her sister gun she then replied " well sis lest you can do is get the damn gun out of my face will ya"

The forest is now colder and darker. But the four hunter are not paying attaching to what is going on around them.

Katie look at Kelly and replied before her sister could ask her why she was behind her. " I was just making sure nothing was behind. So could you get the gun out of my face now."

Kelly look at her sister and pulled the gun away from her face and replied " see that what you get for coming behind me, sorry next time call out." Dean look at all of them and replied " did you guys hear that." He then pointed in front of them.

Katie stop talking to her sister and realize it was really darker and that there was no sound in the forest and it was colder now. She looked out but she could not see anything and replied " Can you guys hear me, Dean, Sammy, Kelly anybody there." But the only thing she got was nothing so she thought to herself that not good, no body is answering back that must mean that we got separated. Shit I hope the other are okay.

After Sam was yelling out to everybody. But got nothing back. The fog went away. He could only see Kelly laying on the forest floor. He looked around for Katie and his brother but could not see them. He walk over to Kelly and help her to her feet and asked. " Kelly are you okay and have you seen Dean and Katie, Did you see what happened, because I didn't see what the hell happened."

The fog clear for Katie. She kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. As she walked deeper into the forest she thought to herself. Damn Steven King for giving these creepy ass demons and spooks ideas. Where the hell am I. She then yelled out into the forest. " Kelly, Dean, Sam where are you. She yelled so loud that Dean had hared her. She they yell out again and Dean had heard it " you sick fuck where are my friends." But she got nothing back from the spirit.

Dean yelled back to her. " Katie is that you and can you hear me, I'm right in front of you keep walking."

Katie kept walking until she saw a shadow. It was still dark so she still had her gun out just in case. She had her gun out and on the shadow as she walked she yelled back. " Dean that had better be you, because if your that not Dean your worm food and I mean it."

Kelly turn around because she hared something. She called out to Sam. " Sam I just heard something , It said that we will never leave and that we wont see our friends again, that was just a little creepy." Sam look out into the forest and yelled. " If you don't give me back my brother I'm going to find you myself and I well burn you fucking bones you sick bastard."

Katie finely met up with Dean and replied. " I don't think we are in kasnse anymore Toto." Dean looked at her and replied. " yeah its me, so can you get the gun out of my face now, we have to figure out where the hell we are."

Katie looked at him and laugh. She then replied. " what if I don't want to remove my gun out of your face."

Katie then remove her gun for Dean face and yell out into the forest. " you sorry son of a bitch if you hurt them I'll kick your ass back to hell and back. Then I'll send your ass back there you sick bastard."

Kelly look over at Sam and replied " what the hell are we going to do now, I don't know where it took them Sam, But this shit is crazy."

In front of Dean and Katie . A shadow emerges in front of a tree. A very Dead looking thing is standing in front of them. It ask Katie " what are you going to do if I do hurt them, you'll never leave my forest."

It then send Katie flying into the air, she hit a tree and slid down in a daze, It then turn to Dean.

Dean tries to shoot it but it goes right threw it. He been down to check and see if Katie is alright and asks her " Katie are you alright and can you hear me. Come on Katie get up so we can kill this evil son of a bitch."

Katie open her eyes and replied to him " yeah its fun why don't you get thrown into a tee and see how fun it is." she then grab one of his hands and got her feet, she was on both feet and she saw Dean get lifted into the air and thrown to the other side " Dean are you alright"

He then answer back " yep I like to be throne into things its one of my favorite pass time."

With Sam and Kelly

Kelly looked over at Sam and replied. " I hope this ass whole don't kill them; I know they're strong but they don't have satchel." Kelly Looked away from Sam and looked into the forest and yelled " hey you evil ass why don't you fight us all at the same time ? Or are you such a pussy, show yourself."

Kelly waited for it to show but nothing happen so she yelled out again " where are you piece of shit, I'm not scared of you, so show yourself; you think your so big an bad." she then looked over at Sam with a worry looked and replied . " Sam we really need to find them."

Sam looked over at her and replied . " we'll find them" Sam then asked Kelly " why do you think it took them and not us."

Sam looked away then looked back at her again and then he drop to his knees because a vision.

The vision:

Katie and Dean are facing off with the spirit. He see the spirit move its head and Dean goes flying into the air, and hit's a tree. He doesn't get back up. Katie see where Dean has landed and run in front of him to protect him from the spirit. Her and the spirit is face to face, she rise her gun and shoots it once but its has no effect on it. The spirit does something and Katie gets lifted into the air. Then there an evil looking light that come out of nowhere. Katie falls to the ground, It shows Katie face. Her face is blank, her eyes are dark there on light in them anymore. The spirit then turns to Dean, who has move some but seems that he cant get up. The spirit does something again and there that evil light again. Dean doesn't get up or move again.

----- End of vision -----

As Sam come out of his vision. Kelly runs over to him and been down and ask him. " Sam are you okay and was that a vision, what was it about."

(a/n: Kelly know this because of her sister)

Sam looked up at Kelly now that the vision clear and he could see her face. He grab her hand and she help him to his feet, and replied " I'm okay and yes its was a vision, it was about them we have to find them soon."

------- Back with Katie and Dean--------

Katie ran over to Dean and drop down next to him and ask. " Dean are you awake and alright and don't be a smart ass about this." He open his eyes and answer back. "yeah I'm alright only hurt a little, its mostly my pride, now I have a question what in hell are we going to do, and are you okay."

Katie looked down at him and smile weakly and replied. " Dean I'm find and I don't know what we are going to do but kick its ass." Katie stood up and looked right at it and replied. " you well not do that again you bastard, If you hurt him I'll personally kill you."

Katie looked over at it and stood in front of Dean again and asks the spirit that was standing inf them. " what do you want with us, and what did you do to that little boy that missing you sick bastard."

Dean had finely got to his feet. Katie looked over at him and replied. " I hate to say this but this is going to hurt; she then frown.

The spirit then pick both of them up and throw them. They both collide into a tree and slid down it. Dean was the first on to hit the tree. He got up on wobbly legs. He had blood running down his face. He turn and looked at the spirit, then turn around and watch Katie. She was getting to her feet much slower. She had also looked like she lost a lot of blood she was very pale. She was battling the spirit in her mind.

-------------- In Katie mind----------

The spirit answer her question that she asked before he throw them into a tree. " well lets see they are stupid enough to come into my forest; so I take there souls it quite fun, which is what I'm going to do with you four."

------------- Back with Sam and Kelly---------

Kelly looked over the whole Forest and replied to Sam. " where are they Sam have you realize how big this forest." she started to run and yelling for Katie and dean." Katie, Dean where are you guys, can you hear me."

Kelly looked over at Sam with a worry look and replied. " how are we going to find them, shit man what are we going to do." Kelly starts to yell out to Katie and Dean " Katie, Dean where are you." But she got no respond back so she yell out to the spirit. " that it you evil son of a bitch, where are you; come on I'm not scared of you, well kill you no madder what it takes."

Kelly looked over at Sam and asked. " you still got the protection satchel that Katie gave you because I've got her journal."

Sam looked back at Kelly and answer back. " yes I've still have them follow me Kelly."

------- With Katie and Dean-------

Dean said to the spirit " over our dead bodies. Katie replied " bad chose of words Dean that was not smart Dean." She was still moving slower but she was still moving. " owowowow damn that hurt like a bitch."

Katie looked over at the sprit and said " if you think I'm just going to let you take our souls, your sadly mistaken as whole not going to happen. You want ours souls you going to have to fight for it.

-------- with Sam and Kelly------

Kelly passed Katie's journal to Sam showed him what page Katie had market. He read it to her because she doesn't know how to read or write or speak laten.

------ Back to Katie and Dean-----

Katie looked over at him and replied " Dean you looked a little pissed over there. Katie had a feeling she was being watch and looked over and saw a little boy watching them. She looked at it and said " what do you want." But the boy didn't talk back to her. So she replied. " okay don't talk to me. She then asked the spirit what he did with the boy.

Katie looked back to the spirit and replied. " what did you do to the little boy that not missing you sick bast." but before she could finished, she was lifted into the air and through right into Dean. She slam into his and knock the air out of him.

----- Back with Sam and Kelly-----

Kelly looked over at Sam and asked. " what are we suppose to do Sam when we find the spirit." Sam answer to her " we fight that what we do and we save them, so lets keep moving." Kelly looked over at Sam and replied." yeah I know, I just hope there alright when we find them. Because if there not alright that damn spirit the spirit and demon better watch out because I'll kill its sorry ass."

Sam replied to Kelly. " I know they're both alright, there both strong Kelly." He looked over at her and smiled to show how strong he knew his brothers. " do you think they would let this thing get the better of them." Kelly replied sadly, " Sam I know there strong but I don't want to have to bury them." Sam smile sadly and replied. " that not going to happen we are not going to let that happen we'll make sure of that."

------ Back with Katie and Dean------

Katie looked back at Dean then Back to spirit and started chanting louder and louder. She was chanting so loud that Sam and Kelly heard them. They both started running where they heard Katie voice.

Katie was facing off with the spirit by the time Sam and Kelly got there. Dean had now woken up by the time they got there. He was trying to get up.

Sam and Kelly ran over to him and help him up. Katie was still facing off with the spirit when it saw that Dean was up it then picked Katie up and throw her into a tree. It then pick up Dean and through him over to Katie. She was not awake. Dean was still with the land of the living.

Sam ran over to Dean and asks. " Dean are you okay man you don't look so good. I don't think Katie is going to wake up awhile

Dean replied to Sam. " yeah Sam I only got throne agents a tree but I'm perfect." Kelly looked over at Sam and replied. " I'll keep an eye on my sister while you guys handle this spirit."

Sam looked over at Dean and replied. " Dean dude you don't look so hot, and when in hell did Katie started wring thing like this." Sam then show Dean Katie book then he replied. " but dude I need you to stay here with Katie, Kelly I'll need you to help me with this spirit.

Dean looked over at Sam and Kelly. " okay Sam I'll stay but Sam dude I'm still alright, Kelly you go with Sam. I'll watch Katie he need your help Kelly."

Sam and Kelly started walking and said to himself Dean is not alright if he is going to give in something is really wrong

Sam and Kelly moved away from Dean and Katie. Sam said to Kelly. " Kelly I need your help with this son of a bitch because they don't look so god. Then Kelly look at the sprit and said " if you hurt my sister or Dean I'll send you to hell you son of a bitch. Kelly looked over at Sam and said. " Sam open the book there should be a folded or a marked page.

Sam open the book to the folded page and started to read it. As he read the chant he remember his vision of what he saw not going to let it happen so he pushed a little harder and more into it.

With Katie in her mind

Katie saw nothing but dark. She could not see her hand in front of her face. But she could hear voices, She heard San reading something, she heard Kelly something to the spirit. She heard Dean talking to somebody. But she couldn't see anything. " hello Dean Sam Kelly can you guys hear me come on don't play game you guys come on and say hi or something." She heard something deep in her mind. " they cant hear you wont see them again. She look around but she couldn't see anybody. " hello who are you and where are you." she look around again but still could not see anybody. But she remember to what john had thought her once.

ha ha I hope you like it I 'm going to stop here for now, but don't worry I am still working on it. Well please give me some R&R I would love that.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark forest chapter:3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the supernatural cast or CW or WB. I'm doing this for fun I am not making any money off of this. If I was making money off of this do you think I would be setting here making a fan fiction .

A/n: this is going to start from a flashback which is where I stop last chapter okay.

_Flashback_

_Katie was setting in a chair drinking coffee and watching out the window. She was waiting for this couple to leave, she need to check something in that building that she needed for a case she was working on. A little boy had reported that he saw something in his bedroom. Katie was setting there on her laptop waiting for the couple to leave when her cell phone rang. She pick up her phone and answer it. " hello Katie here what can I do for you." Katie was supperise as to what she heard next. " Katie its john where are you." Katie replied back. " John I'm in a town that has a reported this house its got a pissed off spirit why sir." Katie looked back out the window and saw that the couple was still there. John replied back to her. " I need you to write this down and get your ass over to that address got it." Katie looked back out the window and saw that they where still there. She hung up her phone and put it back into its case. She then place her laptop back in it case._

_She got up from her chair and went to her car. She was not happy about John calling and tell her what to do when she was on a case. She went to the address pick up what was on the list and went back to the other address which was a room number so she went up to the door and it was unlock. It had a ring of salt around the door and window. So she walk in and saw John setting in a chair in front of a book that look like something Bobby would have gave him._

_With Katie and john_

" _John I got what you told me to pick up, now how long have you been in this town."_

_John looked up from the book he was reading and asks her. " did you get what I asked because that what we are going to need to nail it."_

_Katie looked in the bag she holding then looked back at John. She then place the bag next to him and replied. " John I'll be back, I have some information I need to get about his house."_

_She then left the room and walk to her car. She had an breaking entering to do._

_BY the time she met back with John it was night. She parked beside his truck. She got out and met john at the back of his truck. He was getting the gear out that they would need._

_Katie and John walked up to the empty house. She got out her lock pick and got to work with the lock on the door. She open the door, they both got out there flashlight and turn the on. They walk into the empty house. They both look around the dark and empty house._

_Katie and John walked into the living room and saw that there stairs. Katie replied to John. " I hate stairs, but it happen up stairs in the boy room."_

_So they both went up stairs. When they reach the top it was a long dark hallway. The master bedroom was first. Katie walked into it an shine the light. There was something laying by the window. It was a book, she walk over to it and pick it up and call for John._

" _John come in the master bedroom and see what I've found."_

_He walked into the master bedroom. There Katie was standing in front of the window holding something that look like a book. He walked over to her and she handed him the book and walk out of the room. While he read the book she had a look around the house._

_----- The house-----_

_The house was a five bedroom. It had a big kitchen, the paint looked old but you could still tell what color the paint. The paint in the kitchen was a light yellow with a light blue trim. The sink was old but not that old. The living room had a light brown to a light red color to it, But even with a flash light it was still to dark to see. The master bedroom had more of a darker color to it. The paint was more like a dark purple or a dark red. The little boy room was a dark blue with a light blue trim. It look like the paint was the same as the kitchen. She walk down the hallway and wonder why five bedroom I don't get it, if they had one kid why would they need three; we need to check the whole house something is not right._

_Katie walk back into the master room and saw John was still standing where she left him still reading that book._

_He looked up at her and asks " what happen in this house."_

_She answer back as she look in the closet. " well the boy told his dad that he saw something in his room. But he didn't believe him but one day it pushed him down the stairs. The father is still alive but he thought he should leave the house. So he put the house up for sale and bought another house somewhere here. The boys mother died when he was five or six months. Katie turn around and saw the looked on John face and replied. " no john it wasn't a fire that killed her. She was walking down the street and Just drop. The husband didn't know what really happen so they called a blood clot in the brain that killed her." Katie looked around the room again._

_They went into the spear room and Katie finished telling John the information. " john there has been thing happen. That why the realtor hasn't sold the house some kind of an accidents keep happening. They got to the spear room it was locked. Katie picked the locked and shine the light. John and Katie looked around and went throw the room but wasn't really good information. So they went to the next room. Katie steeped into the hallway. She could feel something watching them._

_Katie looked at John and sign him that something was watching them and there was something there._

_Katie felt a cold quest of wind that went by. She tried to worn John but it was to late. John got there and all hell broke lose. A big cold quest of wind knock into them. They both hit a wall and slid down. John hit his head hard but not hard enough that he black out. Katie hit the wall hard enough that she was out cold, she had a busted lip and a gash on her head. John also had a gash and a deep cut on his head. He bent down beside her and said " Katie you have to wake up, come on open you eyes." She open her eyes slowly. John look down and smile and handed her a hand. She rose slowly to her feet. She was finely on both feet now and she replied. " we have to get to the boys bedroom it gone but I have a feeling it well be back."_

_They mad it to the boys room it was at the end or the hallway. The boys room was unlock when they enter it. They found the room was full of things as it was still being lived in. There were books on shelves. The desk still had books and papers in a net pail. The nightstand sill had a lamp on it and a comic book. John looked around and round the room was still clean. There was dust on the books but the bed was made._

_Katie looked around then back at John and said " I don't get it, the boys is still alive and living with his father, so why leave the room like this."_

_She then felt something so she looked around and said " John its here, I don't know what it is but its strong."_

_At the moment it show itself. It looked like a little boy. But all the years Katie has been a hunter she knew better to trust it. She hard in her mind_

" _what are you doing in my house and in my room."_

_She looked back at John and sign to him that it was talking to her and it was not happy about them being in the house and this room._

_Katie looked back at the boy look like, then looked back at John. She said to the boy in her mind_

" _who are you and what do you mean you house"_

_The boy look a like looked at her hard, Then looked at John. He then despair. Katie and John look around but they could not find him, Katie looked at John and said_

" _I think I pissed it off, what do you think."_

_John looked at her and replied _

" _what did you say to it"_

_Katie looked around again and replied with out looking at him._

" _um I asked it who it was and what did it mean by his house, but I'm questing It don't want to answer me."_

_John looked over at her, He gave her a looked that said if we make it out of this alive your in big trouble and said to her. _

"_what we're you thinking Katie."_

_Katie looked over at him and smile at him and replied " I didn't know it would piss it off sir."_

_John looked away for her. Katie scent something she had just enough time to grab John out of the way before a book crash into his head she then said._

" _well that one way to use a book."_

_John looked over at him and replied. " sorry sir." she then looked around the room again. She then walked out the room and dropped to her knees, and was screaming in pain._

_John come running out and saw that Katie was on her knees and screaming in pain. He grabbed her head and place it in his lap and pushed her hair out of her face and felt her forehead and said " come on Katie come back girl."_

_She stop screaming but didn't wake up. So John had no choice but to leave for now. He had to get her to a place where she could rest and where he could think about planed. He pick her up and ran out to his truck. He open his truck door and place her in the passenger set and got in and started it and drove back to his room._

_He open his room door. Turn on the light pulled the cover back, ran out of his truck and picked her up and ran back in and place her on the bed. He had to call somebody. But he didn't know who to call. So he had to bring her out of it himself._

_He grabbed a washrag and a bowl of cool water. He dropped the rag in the bowl of water and place it on her read._

_In Katie mind._

_Katie was setting at a table. She looked around and knew who's table she was setting at she said to herself_

" _why am I at pastor Jims"_

_She looked around again. She got out of her chair and walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the living room and yelled out_

_  
Pastor Jim are you home its Katie."_

_But there was no answer. She walked to the front door and open it. What she saw was not outside but another room._

" _It cant be." she then hard a voice she never wanted to hear again._

" _but it is."_

_She looked round but could not find anybody. She then walked into the room. She was in her old house. The house looked the way before it burn up that night. That night her mother die she grab her baby sister and ran to her dads friend Missouri . There dad was not at home when the fire burn there house._

_There father was at work. He didn't know until he got a call from John tell him that his house was on fire._

_Katie looked around her house, she remember helping her mother feed Kelly. She also remember helping beaked cookies and making a mess in the kitchen._

_She walked out of the kitchen into the living room. She then walked upstairs into her room. He bed was made, her toys where in the toys chest. Her favorite bed time book was on the night stand for when her mother would read it and she was fall fast asleep. She walked out of her room and into Kelly nursery. Kelly crib was at the far end of the wall. Her baby blanket was folded at the end. Her favorite stuffed bear that Katie pick out when she was brought home. She remember grabbing that bear and the book after the fire, There dad got the crib and blanket and some of there's cloths when they where staying at Missouri's._

_She then ran down the stairs. She didn't go into there mother and fathers bedroom. She ran down the stairs and yell through the house._

" _what the hell are you playing, who are and what do you want. I know your not that son of a bitch that killed our mother so who the hell are you."_

_The voice answered back. " how do you know I'm not the one that killed your mother."_

_She looked around again but could not see anybody or anything and replied. " because I know you're the one in the house, what do you want."_

_The same little boy walk out of the shadows. He then said, " I'm a soul collector, and I want your soul."_

_She looked over at the boy and replied. " but the little boy is still alive you cant collect or take a person soul and them still be alive."_

_A/N: she scream in pain, because it was trying to get in her mind. But her guard was up so it couldn't enter but it did anyway and it hurt like hell so I would do the same thing, that why she uncongest right now._

_The soul collector looked over at her and replied. " one boy is still alive the other is not, There was two boy and now there one, just like I took that boy soul. I'll take yours."_

_She looked over at her and smile and said. " you cant have my soul, why take me in the past what do you gain by doing that."_

_It look over at her and smile and said. " you'll see hunter you'll see." Then it despairs back into the shadows. _

_She had to figure out how to kill this soul collector, and she had to figure out what it is. She had to figure ho she was going to let John know about it. She and Kelly had never went agents a soul collector before so she didn't know how to beat it. _

_Back in the present time with Kelly, Sam and Dean and Katie_

_Sam was chanting louder and clearer. Kelly was watching it, She was then off her feet and into the air and toss right smack into Sam. Kelly and Sam hit the ground with a loud thump. Sam still had the book in hand. He looked over at Kelly an said_

" _Its said here that we have to drop the satchel round this thing. But it also said they must be place in a circle." He looked over at Kelly as she got to her feet and finished saying. " how we do this I don't know but I do know it got to be done, Because it said here that the satchel stop him, it throws him off by blocking its powers so it can't hurt or stop us from reading the last part of the chant."_

_Kelly understood what Sam was reading Katie had kinda figure it out and wrote it down. She looked over at it and said to the spirit._

" _you are going to so pay for that" It looked over at her and said nothing back to her. Like she never said anything to it in the first place._

_Sam looked at Kelly and then look back down at the book and started chanting again. Kelly fan over to Sam and asked. " how are we going to place the satchel in a circle."_

_Sam looked up at Kelly and replied." I don't know." He then fished chanting and think of a plan. Kelly smarted off again. And the spirit sent her flying through the air._

_Sam still didn't stop reading the chant. Kelly got back on her feet and turn and looked over at Dean. He cough and reach up and touch the gash on his head. Then he looked down at Katie. He had place her head in his lap. He was leaning up against the same tree Katie hit the last time._

_Kelly looked back at Sam and turn back to the spirit and smile. She then started taunting it._

" _hey you ugly"_

_The sprit turn from Sam and looked over at Kelly. She look right at him and smile and taunted it yet again._

" _yeah that right I'm talking to you ugly. You cant have our soul we'll kick your sorry ass."_

_Dean looked up at Kelly as she taunted it. He said to Katie. " I think your sister has finely lost it, But I know you can't hear me anyway. Com on Katie wake up."_

_The spirit the sent Kelly flying again this time she hit a tree._

_Back in Katie mind_

_In Katie mind. She remember what happen last time she went up against something that went into her mind._

_Back in the flash Back_

_Katie walked back into the living room and back into the Kitchen. She walk up to the back door and said to herself well if I go back out the front door, I'll go back to pastor Jim. Hum I wonder where the back door well take me._

_So she opened the back door, It took her to Missouri's._

_Katie walk in and she was staining in Missouri living room but it was empty. No one was home so she walked into the kitchen._

_She sat at the table. There was a newspaper date back into august 17 or 1983. The same date her mother was killed in the fire that yelled eye demon made. She remember what happen._

_------- August 16, 1983------_

_Katie had just brush her teeth. She ran down the stairs to see her mother holding a very tiny Kelly asleep in her arms. Her mother was talking on the phone. So she jump on the couch next to her mother. She waited and her mother handed her the phone and replied. " Honey here talked to daddy while I take Kelly to bed, but when I get back you have to say your goodnights to Kelly and your prys and off to bed with you." Katie shook her head yes as she talked to her daddy._

_Her mother walked up the stairs and into Kelly's room and place her down into the crib. She then turn out the lights in the room and walked out. She left the door open and walk down the stairs and into the living room and heard what her first born was saying. " okay I well. I miss you too. Okay I'll give Kelly and momma a kiss for you." She look up and see that her mother was back and waiting so she told her dad._

" _Daddy I have to go to bed now okay I'll be good, Oh wait when you coming home; she smile and said " I love you too. Okay bye Daddy." she then hung up the phone, then hop off the couch and hugged her mother. She then ran up the stairs. She grab a chair that her mother leave by the crib. So she can give her sister a kiss goodnight. She then hop into her bed and waited for her mother to read her favorite store._

_Her mother started read and she feel asleep. So her mother close the book and set it back on the nightstand. She then pulled the covers up more on Katie. She turn off the light and close the door. But not all the way. She then went to bed herself. She laid down and pick up her book her had been reading, Looked at the clock that read 10:30 pm so she turn out the lights._

_3:00 am_

_Morgan was woken up by a strange m a dark figure in the shadows. Morgan started to run over to her babies but could not make. She pin to the wall. " mommy" cried Katie. Morgan replied. " Kathleen baby take your sister to Missouri." Then Morgan was slid up the wall onto the ceiling. The dark figure eyes was the only thing that could be seen. As the room caught on fire, Morgan's was bleeding now as Katie ran with baby Kelly in her arms. One drop of her mother blood landed on the pendant. _

_Katie ran out of the house and down two streets and around the corner._

_She was cover from head to toe in stood. She was even burn some on the hands and feet. Because the yellow eye demon wouldn't let her go unit the whole house was in flamed. She Knock on the door. Missouri had answer the door and saw that Katie and Kelly. She rush then in. John check her over and clean her burns and call her dad._

_End of that one flash back_

_No one ever call her Kathleen again. She got up from the table, she nad tears in her eyes. She walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her old geust room. She then went into the other guest room. That Sam and Dean shard, she then had an idea. She thought really hard on John and said in her mind._

_ John can you hear me, please tell you can._

_John look at her. " did I just hear Katie." So he thought back in his mind._

_ Katie is that you. I thought you could hear thought no put them. Katie smile she was talking to him. So she said again in her mind_

_ I am it new to me, What do you Know about soul collector._

_John looked at her and frown and grab his journal, But couldn't find anything so he grab a book. That bobby let him read._

_ Katie soul collector us you past against you. It weaken you soul to do it. It like to scared the hell out of you. It like your fear and pain._

_Katie look round and frown. Then asked in his head._

_ how do I killed it John._

_John looked at the book again and said, " It not easy Katie, you have to beat it, you have to kick it out of your body baby girl."_

_Katie said back into his mind. okay then I think I'm going to need your help with this, I need you to look for that family and find out where the other boy grave is and salt and burn that son of a bitch._

_John looked at her and smile_

_ I well but you can't give up, I know you can beat it Katie. But don't get cocky Just because you think yourself don't mean you are and if its dark, Don't go okay._

_Back to the present_

_Katie still could hear Sam chanting the chant she wrote down. But she also heard the spirit chanting two._

" _shit that not good"_

_Dean look down and saw that Katie was awake and talking. She now had blood at the corner of her mouth and went into a coughing fit._

_Dean look down at Katie again gave a worry smiled. " hey take an easy, I think you have some broken ribs and I know you have a punchier lungs. So take an easy and shallow breath okay Katie."_

_So Katie took shallow breath. She tried to get up but Dean stop her." What do you think your doing. Did you not hear me." Katie look up at Dean and stop trying to get up it hurt anyway._

_Kelly rub her head. Where she hit the tree. She then got up and look over t Dean and saw that her sister was awake again, she didn't know for how long; because her sister was deathly pale. She Had blood at the corner of her mouth. Kelly also look over at Dean. She notice that Dean looked about the same as Katie. She focus back at what was at hand._

_Kelly turn back to the spirit and did what she know best to do._

"_Hey you ugly son of a bitch, we're are so going to kick your ass and you so know it."_

_The spirit turn back to Kelly and smile. Which Katie knew was not good. The spirit rise his hand and Kelly again when flying this time backwards. _

_Kelly didn't hit anything this time. Katie again tried to get up but again Dean stop her. But this time she let him know she didn't like be held down. " Dean let me go I have to help my baby sister." Dean looked down at her and frown. " Katie your sister is okay she done fine, and I hate to say this but you know you well only get in the way and get hurt more, Sammy well take care of her and you know it." Katie look over at Sam and then at Kelly, she then put her head down again and close her eyes. Dean look down at her and tried to get her to wake up. " damn it not again Katie wake up."_

_Back in the past again_

_Katie was still letting what John said go through her mind. She thought of something. okay so this thing like to feel my pain hum well then I am going to let it feel my pain but I am only going to by time. _

_Katie went back up stairs to the boys room. But didn't see anything so she went back to the kitchen. well lets see if I can make myself coffee while I still here,_

_So Katie went to work to see if she could make coffee. She knew That Missouri didn't drink coffee, But John did so she looked in the cupboards She found that there was some coffee. There was some instant Folgers coffee. So she went to the other cupboard and found the coffee cups._

_She put some water in a boiler and waited for the coffee boil. While she waited for the coffee do that she went looking around again. This time she went into Missouri bedroom. _

_There was some books in there but nothing more then what was suppose to be in a bedroom. So she went back to the kitchen and made her coffee._

_She sat down at the table and drink her coffee. While reading the newspaper that was at the table. She remember that there was no newspaper at the table. So she kept reading it this time it was six months earlier. oh this son of a bitch is bring up Mary death. Katie didn't need to read that paper to find out what happen. She remember that day at school that Dean didn't' show up so when it was over. Her mother took her to Dean house and she saw that the house was burned. _

_After the Winchester fire_

" _mommy what happen to the house. Is Dean and little Sammy okay."_

_Morgan look down at her daughter and frown. " baby The house caught on fire I am sure that Dean and little Sammy, Johnny made out alive sweetie."_

_Katie look back at the house then back at her mother. She then said. " okay mommy can we find Dean then and baby Sammy."_

_Morgan drove to Missouri house and Saw the black impala in the drive way. Katie got out of the car before her mother had it in park. Katie ran up to the door and knock on the door. A man opened the door and Katie jump up and huge the man. " John your okay where dean and little Sammy". John had to smile at the little girl and answered her back. " hey Katie Dean in the bed room down the right, I'm sure he wants to see you." Katie hop down and ran into the hallway. She ran down the hallway to the first bedroom on the right. Katie knock on the door and there was no answer back so Katie opened the door and saw her friend setting on the bed looking a blank wall with little Sammy asleep in a crib next to him. Katie walk over to Dean and put her hand on him. He turn and look at her but didn't say a word. " Dean are you okay." Dean didn't say answer her back. So Katie went next to a sleeping Sam and kill the baby on the forehead. She ran out of the room and into the kitchen. She Saw her mother and John talking and John didn't look good so she went into the room where, there was Missouri. " Missouri what happen to John and why is Dean not talking." She ask with a sad look on her face as she ask Missouri. "Missouri look at Katie and just said that Dean is sad and so is John give them time baby."_

_Katie drank her coffee but she smile she had idea. She got up from the kitchen table. well if it want pain I think I well give it some. Katie ran out of the kitchen and back into Missouri bedroom she had to have some kinda books or something they would need._

_She found a book that if she says what is in there. It would pisses anything it is evil. She smile again oh this is going to be fun if I do this right. Katie open the door and found some candles. She grab them then went back into the kitchen. " hum Missouri always had herbs around here she always made me and John drink that nasty tea when we got hurt or sick." she looked in the cupboards and found the herbs that she needed. She put the candles in a circle and found a big pot and put water in the pot and put that on the stove When the water got hot. She took it off the stove and put it in the middle of the candles circle. She open the book and smile she going to piss it off. She started chanting a rite. She did in fact piss it off._

_The shadows figure show itself again this time it look really mad this time. It move it hand and she went flying and slimed into a bookshelf. She shook her head and got up and face it again and said " well you like pain don't you, I just wanted to see if you like your own pain." The soul collector look at her and smile and it through her again this time into the wall. She had to use the same wall to get up. " man what is it with you demon and spirits and wall and other thing." she looked back at it and said " what you not going to answer me well then I hope you like this one." she chanted again and this time she saw it had a hurt expression on it face and smile. It turn back to her and moved his head and she went flying backwards this time she landed in the floor and skidded into the lower cupboards. " ouch you ass that hurt." she got up again this time it took her longer then last time. She slowly this time she walked into a ring of salt so it couldn't hurt her again._

_Katie took this time to talk to john again. John please tell me you found the family yet._

_John looked around in the truck that he was in. He smile as her heard her talk to him in his mind._

_ well I fund the boy father but when I ask him where about his other son the mad just said that he didn't have another son, so I didn't find out where the boy is buried Katie._

_Katie looked down at the book in her hand a then ask John again. John I don't know what I going to do, if we cant find the boy bones wait, John I think you should go back to the house and see if he was buried somewhere in or at the house. John smile at how smart this girl had been, she was a damn good hunter. John started the truck and turn around and down the road. He know that the house was close. Katie had a good idea. Katie thought to her self. okay so if that man is saying that he don't have another son. But this son of a bitch said that there was so it must be somewhere at that house. I wonder if that boy was even his. Hum maybe his wife was married before him. _

_John drove back to the house. This time it was daylight. He still brought the flashlight and there other gear. He check in the living room first. He didn't find anything._

_Katie also had a thought. Hum if this thing collect the soul that mean that. That poor boy soul is still must be in the house still and that why when he went into the other room she felt what she felt._

_John now in the kitchen still didn't find anything. But he didn't have somebody talking in his head. John I think the boy is still in the house be careful okay. The soul collector talk the soul not eat them so if I can beat this thing that boy soul get to go home with his mother. John looked around now that Katie had to tell him that the boy is still there in this house. John shine the flashlight in the kitchen._

_Katie look around and thought okay I think it time for me to pisses this think off again. She walk out of the ring of salt. She walk out and stood right in front of him. Katie smile and plainly said the chant that she know would hurt and pissed if off. _

_She chanted the chant and the thing sent her flying again. This time she landed up ageist the wall. ouch that hurt I think I piss it off again. Oh I hope it hurt it more that it hurt me._

_John went up stairs. He walk into the master bedroom again this time. He look more around. But he could not find anything._

_Katie chanting again and this time she jumped back in to the ring of salt and laugh. She know that it would pisses it off even now that it couldn't hurt her after she hurt it. It then disappear and Katie know that it went somewhere to lick it wounds. Katie took that time to look around some more. Knowing that it would come back unit later. Katie decide that if the doors led somewhere then, what would the windows. So she went back to the living room where there was a lower window. She climb out the window. Her foot hit grass. She smiled and walked more out to the yard. She looked around she was in the backyard of pastor Jim. Katie went out of the back and into the front yard. Why her car was there. hum why would it bring my car here wait that not my car that Deans well at the time is John haha I 'm going to that house. She got in the black impala and drove to the house that the soul collector was in._

_She had been driving for days now. Well it seems like day to her but she know better. She pulled up where her car was at in the really world. She open the trunk of the impala she know that there was a lock on it. She smile she also remember the code to get in. John and give it to her when she was little at the same to Dean. She grab a backpack full of weapons. She walk up to the door. She pulled out her lock pick and pick the lock. She turn on the flashlight and close the door. Katie went up to the master bedroom. She smile she could fell that john was there. oh shit that means that she in the house as the same time as John and that mean that she is in spirit form, what happens when john think I'm the damn spirit collector and blast me full of rock salt. I have to find a way to let John know that I'm here and not to blast me full of rock salt._

_She walked in and saw that she could see John there looking in every corner of the room._

_John stop looking when he felt a cold gust of wind. But as soon as it came it was gone. Katie know if she don't get out of there that john would think that she was the soul collector and shoot her full of rock salt._

_She went into the next room. She figure while she there that must mean. that son of a bitch has got my soul. Shit what am I going to do now that it got my soul, wait he don't have complete control of it yet._

_John didn't find anything in the room so he went to the next room. This room was more lighted. But john still use a flashlight. John walked in and shine the light in the room again and looked in the. But still didn't see anything so he left but he had that feeling again. But again as soon as it was there it was gone._

_Katie saw the John was in the room again. But if she didn't leave now she would be sorry and in a lot of pain. hum I wonder if spirit fell it or does it really hurt. I know I don't want to find out if it does._

_Katie smile at John but frown again she felt something wasn't right. Katie step in front of john and face the soul collector. _

_She plainly said to it. " your not getting his soul so back off." The collector look at her and answered back. " what make you think you can stop me when I do take his soul."_

_Katie look back at him and replied. " I well stop you and he well kick your ghost ass." It look at her and smile and said back. " you think I well let him kill me you are very wrong I wont let him and you I well keep you soul and control it." Katie smile and replied to the collector. " I'm not going to let you keep my soul and I 'm not going to let you take his." _

_John felt that feeling again but his time there where a two different feeling. One had a feeling that he know and that it was somebody he know and wont hurt him. The other he didn't know but it was a darker feeling that the other one._

_Katie looked over at John but know what the collector was up to but she could not stopped before it happen._

_The soul collector rise his hand and John went flying into the wall behind him._

_He hit the wall and slide down it. Katie looked over at him to make sure John was still alive. He got up for the floor and got back up again, replied to it, " you son of a bitch you get one chance but you don't get another." the collector looked at him again but Katie didn't get it a chance to do it again she repeated the chant that she learned and it disappear. _

_Katie went up to John to see if he was really okay, she saw that he a deep cute on his head but he seems to be okay. _

_John looked over the room he could still felled on of the spirit and he said out loud, " Katie girl is that you, are you alright."_

_Katie smile at him and didn't know if he could hear her but she tried. " john can you hear me." John looked around he could hear faintly but he heard her. " yeah Katie I can hear you but just barely."_

_Katie looked over by him and told him again. " I'm going to look some more but be careful because I am pretty sure that it well be pissed when it get back okay I'll tried to watch your back John."_

_John walked out of the room and into the long and dark hallway. Katie walk into the boys room . She shine her light over to the boys desk, she saw nothing but books and paper such as homework. She looked around to the night stand. Again it was the same it had a comic book and empty glass. _

_John had saw a room at the end or the hallway. Him and Katie never made it to that room, Because Katie had got hurt. So he open the door and shine the light in the room. John walk in and saw in the dark room that there was books and trunk everywhere. John walked in careful as he know what Katie had said that she didn't know how long it would be gone. _

_Katie walked around and again didn't find anything. But as she was looking around in that room. She didn't see John go to the room at the end of the hall. _

_John didn't see the collector behind him. So he didn't see when it raze his hand. It pick up a trunk and through at him. It hit John in the back because he turn or it would have hit him in the Head. John hit the floor with a thumb. John shook his head trying to get his head clear. He was still in a daze but he saw that a rusty saw blade was coming at him. He move but it got him in the arm and he cried out in pain._

_Katie was looking around but didn't find anything so she left the room. But she stop when she hard john cry out in pain. She ran to the room that was at the end of the hall. She was in and saw that the collector was about to hit John in the head with a very big and a very heavy trunk. She raze her gun and shoot it full of rock salt. It disappear again and she walk over to where John was. Katie readied her gun again. She knew that it would be back so she wanted to be ready. It show itself and raze his hand again and this time it hit Katie in the knee and she went down with a cried of pain. But she shoot it again. It disappear again. She rub her leg where it hit. She pulled up her pants leg and saw that there was a gash and a dark bruse in place where that damn trunk hit her. Katie stood but when down again with a cried of pain. damn that hurt. Shit this is not good I am hurt and I don't know when that bastard is coming back. Katie use couple boxes to help her stand and got herself balance._

_John got up and shook his head again. This time he heard Katie in his head. John are you okay, you have to tried to get that gash on your head to stop bleeding, because I cant seem to help you now John could heard the pain in here voice but he couldn't see her so he didn't know if she was hurt. But he Knew that she didn't like the felling that she couldn't help him. _

_Katie frown when she shined the light on his head wound. It was a deep bloody gash. Katie look at it and frown. She wish she could help him with it but knew that she couldn't. _

_John reach up to his head. Found that his hand was cove in blood. John reach into his pocket and pull out a rag and wiped his head. John then got to his shake feet and use a boxes to get his balance._

_Katie looked around the room and saw that it was cover in boxes and trunks. She then shined her light on this one box that got her tension. Katie walk over to it and place the flashlight on a another box. Katie open it and found picture of the family and smiled._

_John saw a box open by itself and smile, He thought to itself. Katie found something good girl. but the problem was that he was starting to see her form and that was not good._

_Katie pick up one of the picture and looked at it. She was a women with her arms around a man with blue, she was smiling and so was the man. Katie put that picture back and grab another one. This time there was the same women holding a sleeping baby and next to her was a man holing a baby in his arms. Katie smile then frown. She put the picture back in the box and left it alone. _

_John shine the light in the box. He then put his flashlight in the same spot as Katie did. _

_Katie was not feeling that well. But she walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. She walked in the kitchen and looked around. But she didn't find anything._

_John saw the same picture as Katie did but he said out loud. " that laying son of a bitch, he told me that he only had one boy but that laying peace of shit had two."_

_Katie went back into the living room and saw the stairs. Katie walked up the stairs and started to go back to the room that John was still in but the spirited of the boy had another idea._

_Katie did see the boy behind her. So when it toss her into a wall she didn't see what hit her. Katie hit the wall hard and this time it was face first._

_John again didn't see that the collector was back but he felt it when it pick up a box and hit him in the back again. John hit the ground and rolled over to see that there was a big trunk was above his head. He move as fast as he could because if he hadn't he would have been killed and he would be trapped in the house. He could not let that happen he wanted to get that demon that killed his wife and Katie and Kelly mother, He wanted to see his boy again , he wanted to save Katie soul. He didn't want her to be trapped in this house. So he could not let himself be killed in here. _

_Katie woke up and put a hand to her nose and in fact found it bleeding. She tried to get up but her head swim. So she had to set down again or she would have fallen down and hurt herself again. But when her vision clear she saw a boy standing and smiling at her then it looked at her and she was lifted into the air and toss again across the room._

_John reach for the gun and fired a round into the collector. I disspar again and John knew something was not right._

_John got to his slowly to his feet, very muscle in his body hurt but he got to his feet. He had to use a box for get his balance. But he did and hop out of the room and made his way into the hallway he use the wall to make it in front of the starts. He saw Katie spirit form laying on the floor and not moving. He saw the boy smiling again but the boy didn't not pier to see him so he raze his gun and fired off around of rock salt again. The boy spirit disappear and John knowing that he could not help her. He still call out to her to wake her up. _

" _Katie wake up come in girl this is not funny. I can see you Katie that is not good you need to wake up so we can salt and burn this son of a bitch and let that little boy go."_

_Katie moved but didn't not open her eyes. So John must keep looking. He didn't like the fact that he had to leave her there but he had no choice to do so. He got up he didn't find a clue so he had to find it soon. umm where could that damn body be. he then took off down the stairs. If it was not up there. The clue had to be somewhere down there. John ran down stairs into the kitchen and had a look around._

_Katie moved a little and tried to set up but she felt noshes and laid back down. She tried again and this time she felt It again but she just push it back down. She place her hands on both side and push her self up. Katie got to her knees and had a felling that she was going to fall again._

_Katie fall back down on her butt. damn that hurt. she tired again and got the same feeling. She back to her knees. She suck in a breath and us the wall for balance again but it hurt to stand and walk. She took a steep and almost feel again but she use to wall to stop her fall._

_The soul collector stood in front of her and simply ask her. " do you still think you can stop me for taking his soul and keeping yours." She look at it and looked hard back at It and said back. " I am so going to kick your ass and yes I think he well kick your ass to. It then smile at her and disappear. Katie slowly made her way down the stairs._

_John looked all around but still could not find anything so he decide to look in a part of the house that they never got to check, The garage. John shine the light in there and frown. There was a lot of thing that son of a bitch could throw at him. John shook his head and walk down the stairs into the garage. John watch as he looked around._

_Katie made her way into the kitchen and saw that John had not been there. So she turn around again and saw that she had a long way to go with her wounds. Katie simply frown and slowly limp her way to the next room. Katie didn't she the spirit of the boy again but she did feel it again when he pick her up and slam her into the kitchen cabinet._

_Katie this time she didn't black out. She turn around and saw that little boy. But she didn't tried to get up this time she was still in a daze so she just sat there. She blink at it but she still saw nothing but dark. She thought to herself . uh oh that not good. I can only see dark okay I give it about five minutes. She didn't she the spirit smiling at her. But she didn't need to see that it was still there so all she did was breath and close her eyes and tried to get her breath. umm I think I have a busted rib._

_She tried to get up again but fell down again. " damn it that hurt. I hope my body is not his messed up because if I am I am going to be in a word of hurt." Katie closed her eye and stood on shake legs but she was still standing away. Katie smile as she stood and walk but she had pain. Katie smile and hopped around the room. She saw the spirit of the boy and smile she still had her gun with her and she didn't really want to knowing that it was being control by the collector but she didn't it any way. " oh no you don't know this time " then she fired the gun and the spirit disappear again._

_John walk in the room and still keeping his guard up but still looking. John looked down. He didn't feel the soul collector watching him so he kept working. He know that Katie didn't have that much time. John had to look down as he saw something on the ground. The collector watch and laugh. He know that John could not see him so this mean fun. He watch John again. If he could stall him he could have the female hunter. So he decide that is what he is going to do. _

_John was so busy that he didn't a saw coming to his head. But he felt it when he got it a cross his back. John hit the ground again but this time it was on his own. But the collector wanted to have more fun. So he pick up a very big blade and but then put it down again. He didn't want the fun to end yet so he then pick up a nail gun and fired off some and hit John in the knee and shoulder._

_John called out in pain but then he felt It again. The collector had shoot off another round of nails but his time John duck out of the way, and that pisses it off even more. John move out of the way as a hammer almost hit him. The collector smile this was fun. It then pick up a staple gun and unloaded a whole case of them. But a couple of them made there way into john leg again. This time he didn't cry out in pain. He block it out and tried to penpoted where it was even if he could not see it._

_John move out of the way of a slug hammer. It almost hit him in the ankle. The collector smile he was having so much fun but it was time to stop so he pick up a very big saw again and this time he hit its mark. _

_Haha I know it mean of me to stop it there but hey this is not easy and no I don't hate john but you know something had to be done, and yes I know well back to the forest but you have to read this to find out how it going to end so don't have me yet. If you could would you please leave me some love and idea would be nice. I do work hard on his and like I said it not easy._


	4. Chapter 4

The dark forest chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the supernatural cast or CW or WB. I'm doing this for fun I am not making any money off of this. If I was making money off of this do you think I would be setting here making a fan fiction .

A/N: I know there was a lot of messes up, I'm sorry about that I check it over with a spell check.

_John look up and saw the blade coming at him. He move fast because the only thing that it hit was his arm. John duck down and call out in pain. _

_Katie heard John called out in pain. She hopped to the __garage. The door was closed. Katie walked up to the door and turn the door knob. The door knob turn and she open the door. She saw the soul collector, she looked and saw John badly wounded. Katie look and saw the collector fixing to pick up the blade again and finishes what it started. Katie pulled the gun out from her back and fired it. The soul collector vanished and the blade drop to the grown. John look up and saw that Katie was about the fall down. Katie drop to her knees. Katie was panting. John could tell that she was in pain. Katie rose to her feet slowly and ask John._

" _John what are you doing in here."_

_John looked at her and frown she didn't look so good. " I'm trying to find that boy body do you have any idea where it could be."_

_John look at Katie and frown and Katie answered. " I think it in the back yard John and why does it look like you can see me, I know you can hear me but you couldn't see me."_

_John looked at her sadly and replied back. " Katie I'll check it out and yes Katie I can see you and you don't look so good."_

_Katie looked away and frown and said. " john you need to end this, it want your soul and it want to keep mine and that little boy. You have to stop it John, I'll try to keep it off your back but I can only do so much." she smile as she said that. John looked over at her and frown. it is not good if she smiling like that _

_John replied back to her. " Katie I'll well but you have to stop getting your ass kick, what happen if its hurting your body at the same time."_

_Katie look at him and shook her head and limp out the door._

_John went out the door that was in the garage. It leaded out to the back yard, there was two trees and a lot of grass. John could see Katie leaning on one of the trees. She look tired and hurt. Katie was still panting and look like she was going to fall down again._

_John was using an EMF to find that boy. He walk over by the first tree and it squell loudly and he drop the bag and got out the shovel and dug into the grown. _

_Katie saw what John was doing she rose up from the tree. She look around and she didn't see anything. As John dug into the grown. Katie looked around again but again she didn't see anything again but she kept a look out. She knew that if you get close to the body that you usely get hurt because they don't want to go to hell. _

_John dug and dug. He felt the shovel hit something so he stop and started getting out the salt and lighter fouled ._

_Katie saw a shadow forming right where John was and knew what she needed to do. Katie push away from the tree. Katie pull out the gun and amided it again and waited._

_It move it shadow hand and John went flying and almost hit the tree next to him. Katie ran as fast as she could with her wounds but she amid and fired it. It __vanished again but for how long she didn't know but she was reading just incase._

_John dump the salt on it and it came back again. This time she didn't have a chance to shoot it. It sent her flying in the air and she landed but she still had the gun in hand._

_Katie was trying to get up before it knock the lighter foul out of his hands. Katie saw that it was back and going to tried to stop him, She could tell that it was pisses this time even more then it was. Katie saw it was going to send John flying again so she use the last bullet and shoot it again as John dump the lighter foul and got out the match._

_Katie saw that it had came back. She smiled at it and simply said. " I told you that you wouldn't get his soul and you wont keep mine."_

_Katie watch John set the boy body on fired and then turn around and saw the soul collector formed turn into a flame. John looked over at Katie and smiled and replied. " Katie you where right." _

_He then looked over at her and frown she was disappearing in front of him. John pick up the things that they brought and jumped back his truck and drove back to the room._

_John walk back into the room and saw Katie laying there she look like hell but he could tell she was still alive. She open her eyes and tried to get up but she stop and cried out in pain. _

_John help her set up. He look over at her, she look like hell. He look over at and replied. " Katie you look like hell, I need to know what hurt; and check it over."_

_Katie answered back. " well John I know I have broken ribs, and my ankle hurt like a bitch, my head hurt and my arm hurt. Well I think my whole damn body hurts."_

_John look at her and smile and replied. " well I need to check you over you know for more wounds, which mean I need to lift your shirt up so I can check your ribs over and find out how many busted ribs your got."_

_Katie look over at him and smile and replied. " yeah John I am going to call the cops for lifting up my shirt." she laugh until John gave her a look that said not a another word. She look back at him and replied. " don't worry John I trust you." she then smile at him and close her eyes._

_John lifted up her shirt a little pass the stomach. John place his hands over her ribs and put a little pressure on them and Katie gaps. John look over at her again and replied. " you have four broken ribs. I don't think you have a punchier lung, Katie but you have to take an easy for a couple days." _

_She look at him and smile and replied. " I have four busted ribs but no punchier lung, and I have to take an easy for a couple days. Do you really think I well John."_

_John look over at her and gave her a look that said that you well if you know what good for you. He look at her and replied. " it work and now it over you have to take an easy. Because if you don't you might get even more hurt then you already are. Katie I mean it you look like hell."_

_Katie look back at him and close her eyes and went back to sleep. She hurt like hell and if John said she look like hell that not good and maybe a couple of day of rest that don't sound to bad. She open her eyes and replied to John with a smile. " okay I well but as soon as I get some sleep I need you to take me back so I could get my car I'm not going to leave my car there for long." she then close her and went back to sleep._

_End of flashback and back to the present._

_Sam was still chanting when Katie came back to the waking world again. Katie open her eyes and saw Dean watching Her sister pissing off the spirit and Sam was still chanting the chant. Dean look down and saw that Katie was awake and that she look worse. Dean asked her. " hey Katie how are you doing, how is your breathing."_

_Katie look over at him and replied. " well I fell like I smack into a tree, and it hurt to breath if you really want to know oh and are we wining."_

_Dean look down at her and frown. " no we are not wining yet but I think there close, and you did smack into a tree."_

_She look over at him. She heard Sam chanting and then she heard her sister pissing it off. It then lifted Kelly up in the air and pin her into a tree behind her._

_Katie tried to get up again but Dean stop her. Katie watch the spirit come closer to Kelly and she tried to get up again and this time Dean could not hold her. She stood up on weak legs and started chanting. A different chant then what Sam was chanting. The sprit turn from Kelly and look at Katie and replied. " so your not dead yet, um you well be soon and I well have your soul in my forest." Katie smile at it and started chanting again. It look at her and smile. Sam stop chanting and saw that Katie was face to face with the spirit again and she look worse then before. Katie look over at Sam replied. " finish the chant Sam don't stop and don't worry about me." Sam started chanting again. _

_Katie look over at him and replied. " you see you son of a bitch your not going to win this time." Katie smile at it and started chanting it again. She look over at Kelly and replied. " are you okay little sister." Kelly look over at her and replied. " yeah I'm find but what the hell do you think your where doing your hurt. Do you not know what the hell that mean. you lost a lot of blood and you have broken ribs because you got your ass kick by a standing tree." Katie look over at her and frown._

_The sprit cried out in pain because of the chant Katie was chanting. And it sent her flying right back into Dean. Dean ran over to her and turn her over, " Katie wake up and talk to me, come on Katie wake up." Dean look over at Kelly and Sam and replied. " Finish it Sam, don't stop Sammy, kick it sorry ass don't let it win kick it ass Sammy." _

_Katie woke up but when she tried to move she yell out in pain. Dean saw her move and cried out in pain. " Katie don't move," Katie look over at Dean and smile, then she went into a coughing fit. Dean help her set up carefully to ease her coughing._

_Kelly look at Sam and replied. " Sam how much more of the chanting do we have." Sam look over at her and replied back to her." I don't know Kelly but what Katie did weaken it some how."_

_Dean look down at her and smile then he cough but it wasn't like Katie who started coughing again. He lean his head agenst a tree and close his eyes. Katie lean her head next to his chest. She let Dean heart beet guide her to sleep. Katie breathing was shallow. She had sweat forming on her forehead._

_Kelly was still taunting the spirit. Sam had finish the first part of the chant and now where working on the second part. _

_Sam look over at Kelly as he said the last part of the chant and replied. " okay Kelly plan B now in order."_

_Kelly look over at him and pull out the satchel and start to circle the spirit and drop the first on. The sprit didn't like that and it send her flying right smack into Sam. Sam pull himself up and look down at Kelly and smile. " well I knew you where falling for me, But Kelly that hurt, are you okay." he ask this has he look her over for an visible wound. He see any but he know that sometime it not what you see that kills you. _

_Kelly look up at him and pull herself up and answer him. " well you know how I am Sam and yes it did hurt like hell and I'm okay don't worry about me okay."_

_Kelly knew Sam was looking for visible wound. She got off of him and stood and look over at him. She then turn and look over to the spirit and gave it a look that said bastard your going to so pay for that. She then turn back to Sam and said to him. " let finishes this they look like there getting worse as we fight this thing." _

_Kelly look over at her sister and found that she was fast asleep. Her breathing was shallow. But she saw that her sister was still alive. Kelly circle the spirit and was smiling. Sam watch Kelly circle the sprit and frown because she was smiling. _

_Sam started reading the next part of the chant and watch Kelly. She had almost got the last two satchel in place. When the sprit moved it hand and Kelly went flying back. Sam ran and pick up the satchel that Kelly had drop and quickly put them in place._

_The sprit scream because it was trapped. Sam look behind him and saw that Kelly was getting slow to her feet and smiled. He look over at his brother and saw that Dean was a sleep and had his head resting on Katie head._

_Kelly met up with Sam and look at the sprit that was trapped in the circle of the herb satchels. She smile when she saw that it could not hurt them anymore then she look over at Dean and frown. They look like they where getting worse. _

_Dean had lost most his color. He was still hold Katie to keep her out of danger. Katie had lost all color except the red that was starting to show. Her breathing was shallow. Kelly look away and turn back to Sam and heard him starting the next part of the chant._

_Katie heard somebody talking and open her eyes. She saw that Kelly was standing next to Sam. He was reading the next part of the chant and smile. She then turn to the sprit and smiled now that its is trapped. _

_Katie closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Kelly watch Sam read the next part. She walked over to where Dean and her sister is at._

" _Dean wake up"_

_Dean open his eyes and close them again because the pain hit him. He then open them and look at Kelly. He turn and look at Sam and smile as he saw that the sprit was trap._

" _go Sammy kick his ass" _

_He then turn around back to Kelly and smile weakly. " Kelly are you okay your bleeding."_

_Kelly reach up and place her hand to her head and pull them away. There on her hand and saw that there was blood on the fingertips. She look back at Dean and frown. " must have happen when I hit that tree damn that spirit is going to pay for that." _

_Dean frown and ask her. " when did you hit a tree"_

_Kelly look back at Dean and smile and answered. " well you know what happen when you taunting something Dean." Kelly look at him and saw him smile and he then replied. " well Kelly that mean you have been on why to many hunts with your sister, and you kinda pick up her mouth." With that he look down at the woman in his arms and frown. Her breathing had gotten worse and so had her fever. Dean place his hands on her forehead and pull away from the heat he felt from the fever. He then turn to Kelly and replied. " Damn Kelly we have to hurry and kick this spirit sorry ass so we can get her some help she is getting worse."_

_Sam was speaking the chant loud now. The spirit cried out in pain that the chant was cause it pain. Dean look at the trapped spirit and smile. Sam stop and pull something out of his pocket and smiled. _

_Flashback before the they left._

_Katie walk back into the there room and open a small jar and place the content into a small pouch and put it into her pocket. Katie then smile. She then walk over to her bed and grab her journal out of the shelf that was in the night stand. She walk out and grab four satchel and turn off the light and lock the door back and met up with Kelly and Sam. Dean was no where in site. Katie look over at Kelly she was setting in the back set listen to her walkman and bobbing her head. So Katie figure that she couldn't head them talking. Katie tap Sam on the shoulder and smile when he turn to her and gave her a weak smile back. " Sam what the matter." Sam look at her and gave her replied. " well Katie where don't know what we are getting into and we are going in blindly I don't like it." Katie look over at Sam and replied with a smile. " Sam I know your worry about the out come but listen to me we are going to send this bastard back to hell." She watch him to see what he was going to do. Sam just look at her and smile. Katie reach in her pocket and pull out a satchel and a small pouch. " hey Sam this is just in case I get hurt, my sister well give you something later and show you what page I showed her. And where you do that this little pouch had got a very powerful herb that well help banish it to hell." she then hand him the satchel and replied also. " Keep this with you and don't lost this okay Sam." _

_She then walk to the car and got in the front set and smile when she Saw Dean walking to his beloved car with a bag of m&ms in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other._

_End of flashback_

_Sam look down the page he was reading the cant and smile. There at the bottom of the page was a not to him ._

_Hey Sam I know you can read this because, my sister cant and Dean not that good at this. So if I write this its you or john that can read this. Um I gave you a little pouch that my dear friend is what going to help kick it sorry ass to hell. It's is for banishing the spirit and the demon at the same time. As you say the last part of the chant you must dump it in you hand and trough it on as you say the last part okay kido. _

_Sam laugh as he saw that she had wrote that in laten. Know damn well that her sister could not read and Dean was not that well at it. Sam smile as he held a little dark brown pouch and dump out the contents and started the last part of the chant that she had circled and mark in a red pen. Sam then waited and tell the last part and trough the powder content on the sprit. He had to cover his eyes as a bright light lit up the whole forest._

_Sam then walk over to the other. " well the forest is not that dark now. He then walk over to the pack and grab the salt and the lighter fluid and the shovel. _

_He then begin the dig up the bones. Kelly walk over to him and began to help him dig up the bones. Dean had be wake the hold time he was proud of Sam. But he could not tell him because that would mean that he would have to have a chick flick moment. He Dean Winchester did not do chick flick moments. He smile as he watch Sam pour the salt on the bones. Dean waited for something to happen._

_Sam then pick up the lighter fluid and pour it onto the bones along with the salt. Dean waited but nothing happen so Sam then pull out a lighter and through it on the bones. _

_Sam then walk back over to Dean and Katie. Kelly also walk over to where here sister was. Dean was barely awake and Katie was not even close to the wakening world._

_Sam bend down and place his hand on Katie and frown. " Dean she got one hella of a fever. We need to get you and her to a hospital."_

_Dean look at his little brother and replied. " dude I'm not going to the hospital."_

_Sam look down at his brother and frown and replied back to him. " dude you can barely keep your eyes open and you don't look good but Dean Katie need a hospital."_

_Dean look up at Sam with barely open eyes and replied to his brother. " well Sammy we need to get out of this forest I am tired of this creepy ass forest."_

_Sam frown when he saw Katie deeply sleep. Him and Kelly pick up Katie and laid her down. Sam look at Dean and Kelly and replied. _

" _Dean dude Kelly going to have to help you to the car, I'm going to get Katie."_

_Sam then help Dean to his feet and lean him up agesnt a tree. Kelly wrap Dean arm over her shoulder. Sam then pick up Katie up gently as not to hurt her anymore then she was already was. They then begin to make there way out of the forest._

_Sam look around to make sure that there is nothing go to poke it head out and say boo. But he still keep his shot gun close just incase. _

_Dean smile when he see his beloved car up ahead. Sam see the black impala and starts to dig around his pants pocket. He smile and pull out the car still balance Katie so he don't drop her. Sam open the front door and unlock the back door. Kelly help Dean in the back set on the driver side. Sam then gently place Katie in the back with Dean. Dean lean his head black._

_Sam set down and start the car. Kelly look back and see that Katie and Dean are asleep. Kelly look back at Sam and replied. " Sam we need to get them help. They really don't look good."_

_Sam drive like his big brother. Sam look up to the mirror and see that his brother is awake and replied. " hey dean how are you feeling." _

_Dean look up to where he could see the moppy head of his brother in the driver set. He then replied to his baby brother. " Sam I find."_

_Sam frown at what his brother just said he then smile when he see something on the side of the road. _

" _Kelly check the map and see how far is the hospital."_

_Kelly then open the club deportment and look for the map and then smile when she found it. She pull out the map and open it and found the next hospital. _

" _it about 30 minutes away."_

_Sam smile and replied back to her._

" _well I can make It in 25 minutes"_

_He then open the impala up and she is get them to the hospital in 28 minutes._

_(a/n : I am going to skip the whole thing where they check in and they stay In. they are okay and are just setting in the hospital bed talking and bitching to one another.)_

_Dean and Katie are in the same room. Katie is sleeping and Dean is awake watching day time TV. _

_Sam look over at Dean and smile and replied. " dude your watching Day of our life."_

_Dean look over at Sam replied back to him. " dude I am not watching it. So how long until we can leave this place."_

_Sam looked at his big brother and smile. " dude you just got here, we not leaving until both of you guys are heal."_

_Dean look back at his little brother and frown and replied. " easlyer said then done your not the one in this damn bed now are you."_

_Kelly at that time enter the room holding four cups of coffee. Sam and Dean both look at her and smile. She walk over to Sam and handed him his cup of coffee. Dean smile as she handed him his. " Dean your doctor told me that you could have coffee. So had Katie woken up yet." _

_Dean replied back to her. " yep she did, she did some bitching about be in here then call the doctor a name or two when he took some more of her blood and she then went to sleep but I know for a fact that she wants coffee so I would wake her up or she might hurt you later if she find out that we had some and she didn't."_

_Kelly smile and walk over to the other bed and gently shock her to wake her up. Katie open her eyes and gave her sister a go to hell look but that look change when she saw what her baby sister was holding. " is that for me"_

_Kelly saw her big sister and smile and replied. " yep big sister this is for you. By the way your doctor told me that you where giving him shit again Katie."_

_Katie look up at her sister and frown because she know that her sister was going to chew her out again but that was the funny thing she was the oldest and her baby sister was going to chew her out. Kelly turn to her sister and see what she was going to say._

_Katie turn and saw what was on the TV and replied. " why in the hell are you guys watching days of our life". she then turn around and replied back to her sister. " if you want to know I'll tell you . I have been here for two fucking days and I want out. But the good old doctor told me that we need to stay in here for about a week. But I nicely told him that I was out of here in four days."_

_Katie waited for her sister to replied and she smile when she saw the piss off look that her and Sam gave her, but she also saw the happy look on Dean. _

_Kelly jaw drop when she hear what her sister said. And then replied back. " if you think I'm going to let you walk out of here in two more day you have got a another thing coming. Your where really mess up and you think you and Dean are going to walk out of here within four days. I don't think so. To get out you are going to have to go through me."_

_Katie smile at her and replied back at her. " now listen to me little sister if you think you can keep me here you have better get you head check because you are not going to do that. Dean and I are leaving in two days and you or Sammy is not going to stop us. I told the doctor that when I get out that I would rest for a while. But if you think I'm going to let my baby sister tell me what to do you better go find my doctor and let him now that your head is not all there."_

_Kelly look at her and gave her a good to hell look and walk out of the room. Sam look over at Katie and replied. " she is only worry about you. You didn't have to do that you know". Katie look over at Sam and smile. _

_Dean frown and thought to himself umm that not good she is going to chew poor Sammy a new one._

_Katie replied to him. " She is my baby sister not my older sister. Sam she don't tell me what to do, and I well be damn if I let her to do so."_

_Sam did the same thing to her. " oh I forgot that you listen to dad when he tells you what to do. But you won't let you litter sister that is so damn worry about you. The doctor said that you where pretty mess up Katie but no you are going to let John Winchester not let you heal."_

_Katie replied back. " Sam this has nothing to do with your dad. I am not going to stay in this damn room or this place. In four days I am walking out of this room. If you don't like it or she don't I don't care I am not going to stay in here."_

_Sam look at her and then at his brother and walk out the door._

_------------------------ Four days later--------------------------_

_There where all setting on a bed play cards. Dean and Katie where in a heated game of king of the corner. By the look of it Dean was winning. Kelly and Sam sat on the other bed laughing at what Katie was replying. " your cheating Dean." Dean look at her and gave her a hurt look and smiled. " I'm am not you just suck."_

_Katie reach over the other side of the and smack Dean upside the head but then holldear in pain because of the movement._

_Sam and Kelly both look at them and replied. " okay you said that we could take a break well I think it about time now don't you." he smile at the last part._

_Dean look up at Sam then back at Katie. " well you guys said that we could take a break with you so how about it."_

_Katie look at them and smile. " well what do you call a break, innless you mean killing supernatural together."_

_Dean look at Katie and frown then replied. " well I don't think that fits as a break but if that well work then okay, but I would like to let myself heal first. We can barely move with out a pain shot up us._

_Katie then got up slowly as not to make her wounds worse. She started to walk into her room when she had an idea come to her mind. _

" _hey Sam why don't you sleep on my bed with Kelly and I,ll sleep on your bed with Dean. Don't worry I wont do anything with him I hurt to damn much." she then smiled, when she saw him smile, she know he like her sister so why not let them get to Know one another. She watch Sam and Kelly enter the other room. She then turn and got off Dean bed and lay down on the bed and they all out._

_It was morning when Katie heard the impala. She look over and saw that Dean was still asleep. She got out of the bed she was laying in and walk to the bathroom. She sucking in her breath when she jars her wounds. She turn on the shower then walk back out to grab her bag. She then walk back into the bath room._

_Dean woke up when he heard his impala but stay laying down he was going to move but he saw Katie get up and heard her suck in a breath. He then saw her go into the bathroom, he hared the water. He then saw her come back out and grab her bag. She then didn't come back out._

_Dean rose out of bed went over to the door that leaded into the Kelly and Sam. He knock on the door and waited. Kelly open the door and smile when she saw Dean lean on the door frame. _

" _good morning Dean, how may I help you."_

_Dean look at her and frown then replied. " cut the shit Kelly where did Sam go with my car."_

_Kelly look back at him and gave him a go to hell look and then smiled and replied. " he went to get every body something to eat and pick up a newspapers."_

_Dean look over at her and smile and replied. " good I'll see you later I think I am going to lay down and watch some TV."_

_------------------------30 minutes later ---------------------------_

_Sam walk in with two bags of food and four cups of coffee. He saw that Katie and Kelly where setting on one bed and Dean was setting on the other bed watching TV. Katie had her laptop on her lap looking up things. She look up and saw Sam walking in with two bags and holding four hot cups of coffee, he also had a newspapers stinking out of one of the bags. He set the bags and coffees down on the table._

_Katie was typing away on the keys. Sam walk over to Dean and handed him the newspaper and a hamburger, and a hot cup of coffee. Dean took them and put the hamburger down and sip his coffee and open the newspaper. Sam then walk over to Kelly and Katie and handed them there hamburger and coffee and took a look to see what Katie was doing. Sam smile when he saw that she was looking up a another case._

_She smile when she found the same Case as Dean. They both yell at the same time. " got something". They both look at each other she show him what she found on the computer and Dean walk over to her bed and show her what he found and they both smile they had found there next case._

_That the end for now I'll write another one that goes with it soon. The next one is going to really good I hope well that it for now._


End file.
